


Comfort me

by Mistresserin



Series: Hugs, Comfort & Blankies [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt Kara Danvers, Hurt/Comfort, Kara Danvers Needs a Hug, Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor in Love, Kara Danvers is Not Okay, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresserin/pseuds/Mistresserin
Summary: National City is basically under siege, with consecutive attacks from both aliens and humans and the DEO and Supergirl are exhausted. Kara is having a particular tough time with all the destruction and death and seeks out the only person she believes can make her feel safe and whole again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a one shot, but then the ideas started flowing and I couldn’t stop, so... this is part one of three. I think...  
> For those of you who still follow Legend of the Mord'Sith, thank you! thank you! thank you! I had no idea it was still being followed, so I guess I'll just have to make the extra effort to finish it. Now, where are my notes...?

Chapter One

National City was never a quiet city, not really. With aliens mingling around, the average bad guy and, every now and then, super villain trying to rule the world, it was never quiet. But lately, it seemed someone was advertising the city as a hotspot for villain internship. The last weeks had been plagued with constant attacks on the city, many directed to the general population, some with specific targets, with Supergirl leading the board with an apparent giant bulls-eye on her back.

Lena Luthor checked her phone for the nth time that day and sighed in frustration. Several unanswered calls and text messages blinked on the bright screen, demanding her immediate attention, but none was the one she was waiting for.

She'd hardly heard from Kara Danvers in the last month, since the string of attacks on the city begun. Kara was her best friend - her only friend - and she was worried about her, especially because she knew her secret. She knew she was Supergirl, or at least had a strong suspicion about it, and the series of events of the last months only weighed on her suspicion. Kara never talked about it, always maintained that she was friends with Supergirl, hence the superhero's almost miraculous rescues of Lena. That was hard for Lena, to know that she trusted Kara implicitly, but the trust was not returned. Never had she felt the weight of her family's legacy as heavily as now.

She wanted to be in Kara's life, wanted to...

She set her phone aside and tried to refocus on her work. She still had several unanswered emails to reply to, many urgent, but she just couldn't concentrate, her thoughts always slipping back to the sunny blonde, the last image of her, on national television, fighting a very strong foe. She looked exhausted, even from afar. 

Lena covered her face with both hands and rubbed her temples in frustration. 

"Where are you, dammit?" she grumbled desperately.

The sound of the office door opening caught her attention and she straightened without looking at the door, staring blankly at her laptop instead.

"Jess, I thought I asked not to be disturbed."

"I'm sorry, I can come back later."

The sweet, soft voice that was definitely not her secretary made her head snap up in recognition.

"Kara..." she whispered, her heart thundering in her chest.

The huge smile that lit up her face slowly faded as she took in the exhaustion and paleness of her always perky friend.

Kara smiled tentatively at her.

"Hi... I can come back later, when you're not busy."

"No!" Lena shouted as she left her chair. She cleared her throat, self-conscious. "No, I always have time for you."

Kara dropped her eyes at that, truly ashamed, fidgeting with her fingers.

"How can you say that?" she asked softly, her voice shaky. "I've been a terrible friend lately. Always cancelling our plans, not talking to you..."

A hand gently stroking her face stopped her rambling, but she kept her eyes down.

"I know you've been busy, Kara, helping your sister with the victims of the attacks and your job." Lena stepped closer. "Are you all right, Kara?"

Kara swallowed and shook her head.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Lena tried again, her voice gentling. Kara was definitely not all right.

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. She cleared her throat.

"I-I need to ask something of you." a pause for what sounded to Lena almost like a shuddering breath. "Something I never asked anyone before. Ever."

Lena frowned but didn't let go of her, instead stepping closer.

"Anything, Kara, you know that," she said softly, searching the pale face so close to hers, in hope of finding any clue to Kara's abnormal behavior. "What is it you need of me?"

Kara took a deep breath to gather her courage, she eyes still cast down.

"Kara, please look at me," Lena pleaded gently, her heart clenching in anticipation at Kara's request. "Please."

The gentle pleading had the desired effect and Kara slowly lifted dulled, teary blue eyes to Lena.

Lena gave what she hoped was an encouraging smile, her heart clenching in her chest. 

"Tell me."

Kara's lips quivered slightly, and a hoarse whisper left her lips as she closed her eyes, not wanting to face Lena if the answer was no.

"Can I have a hug?"

Lena blinked, her brain frozen for a moment. Another blink and her brain rebooted.

"Oh Kara," Lena wrapped her arms around her friend and pulled her close into a tight embrace.

Kara slowly brought her arms up and hugged her back, holding on for dear life, her face burying in the crook of Lena's neck. Lena felt more than heard the quiet sobs that wracked the distraught woman's body.

Lena gently kissed the blonde head so close to her, soothingly rubbing her back in a calming motion. They stayed like that for the longest time, until Lena felt Kara starting to lean heavier on her, her breath still catching from crying.

"Better?" Lena asked softly.

Kara nodded slowly against her shoulder, not trusting her voice.

"I think we should move onto the couch before you fall asleep on me." Lena kept her soothing motion.

"I don't think I have the energy left to move..." Kara finally whispered softly.

"I can give you a piggyback ride to the couch." Lena offered with a smile.

It had the desired effect as she finally heard a small chuckle from the younger woman.

"Come on." Lena slowly let go of her and took her hand, pulling her to the couch.

She briefly wondered about how good their hands fit together.

_Stop it. Stop it right now, Lena! This is not the time. She needs you. For whatever reason you can't fathom, she needs you._

"Here, sit down." 

Lena walked to a nearby closet to retrieve a blanket and returned to the couch under watchful, puffy blue eyes.

"You don't need to bother, Lena..." Kara said hoarsely. "I... I'm sorry... I know I'm overstepping our boundaries, but..."

Her speech was cut off by a finger on her lips. Lena sat down close to her, never letting go of her hand.

"It saddens me, Kara, that you still think that." her green eyes bore unflinching into Kara's eyes, true regret lurking behind them. "It saddens me that you come here to ask for comfort, but still find it so hard to give in; that you still don't trust me."

Kara's eyes widened slightly.

"That's not true, Lena. I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you."

Lena sighed. Kara didn't need this now, but why was she here, with her, seeking comfort from a Luther?

"I'm really glad to hear that, Kara, because I do want you to trust me. I want you to always come to me whenever you feel like."

Hot tears spilled from Kara's eyes. Rao, she was making a fool of herself in front of Lena Luthor, the most powerful woman in National City, but it felt so good to finally be with her after so long, to be held after all she'd been through the past month. Held by her.

She didn't really understand it, this need to be with Lena; didn't really understand why just being in the same room as she made her feel all better, but she didn't have the mental energy to go into that now.

Lena wrapped her arms around her and gently forced her down on the coach, without letting go of her. Kara immediately snuggled closer, her head resting on her shoulder, her ears trained on the strong, steady heartbeat - it calmed her instantly. Her free arm wrapped around Lena's stomach as she closed her eyes, the hypnotic sound lulling her to sleep. 

Lena's heart skipped a few beats and started beating erratically at the feel of Kara's warm touch and she swallowed hard, hoping Kara wouldn't notice.

"Lena?" Kara slurred, exhausted, her hand slowly moving to rest to on Lena's heart.

Lena blinked and forced herself to focus on her breath and not on the warmth coming hand resting on her chest.

"Shhh... sleep. You need rest." she kissed the blonde head on her shoulder, gently inhaling the sweet scent of her shampoo. Kara always smelled so nice, fresh and clean.

Kara sagged against her, finally allowing herself to fully relax.

"Stay..." she whispered so softly, Lena almost missed it.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

She felt Kara's breathing deepen and took the blanket from the floor, where she'd dropped it, awkwardly pulling it over them.

Another kiss to Kara's head. She couldn't sleep, her heart still reeling from Kara's unexpected meltdown. Then her brain skidded and stopped abruptly, as it finally acknowledged Kara's words. _'Something I never asked anyone before. Ever.'_

Her heart stopped again at the implications and Kara stirred in her arms.

"Le..."

"Shhh... everything's all right. Sleep."

Even half asleep, Kara pulled her closer, her hand now grabbing her shirt above her heart in a tight fist. It was impossibly endearing, and Lena felt herself fall deeper and deeper for the wonderful woman in her arms.

_Oh Kara, you silly, sweet, wonderful woman, what are you doing to me?_

Bravely, she covered Kara's hand with her own, holding it securely against her chest, reveling in the warmth coming from the younger woman. She briefly wondered what it would be like to wake up next to Kara every day.

She squeezed her eyes shut. _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

Oh, she had it bad for Kara Danvers and she knew it.

 

##

 

The low sound of a phone's ringtone forced Kara awake and she stirred abruptly in the warm haven that enveloped her.

"Easy..."

A soft kiss on the top of her head and the gentle pressure on her shoulder forced her back down.

She felt so tired...

Kara fumbled with her jacket's pocket to search for the offending phone. She hadn't even removed her jacket before falling asleep almost on top of Lena Luthor. Rao, she was such a mess... her eyes widened when she realized where she'd fallen asleep, but her fingers had already pressed the answer button before she could panic.

"Hello?" she replied hoarsely, her voice still so full of much needed sleep.

_"Kara, we have a situation. We need you back here asap."_

Her sister's voice sounded as tired as hers and she knew Alex needed as much sleep as she did. They all did.

"Be right there."

She put her phone away and dared peer at Lena, who looked down at her with a sweet smile and she couldn't help herself and smiled back, momentarily forgetting she was practically laying on top of the executive.

"How long was I out?" Kara asked softly.

"Not long enough." Lena carefully pushed a strand of blonde hair behind an ear and Kara blushed at the intimate contact. "Just under an hour."

Kara sighed, still struggling with the heat creeping up from her neck to her face. She had hardly slept, rested or ate since the attacks begun, and while she had far more resistance than humans, the fact was she was she could not go on non-stop forever. She also needed rest and her powers where beginning to wan dangerously.

"Sorry I slept on you. You're always so busy and I..."

A warm hand covered her mouth.

"Kara, we've been over this," Lena said softly. "I... I care for you and I always have time for you. Besides, I needed a break as well and if you hadn't showed up, I'd still be hunched over that laptop."

Kara seemed mollified with that and started to sit, feeling the loss of the contact immediately.

"I have to go," she said rather dejectedly. She really didn't want to.

"Trouble?"

Kara nodded rubbing her eyes in the most endearing way and Lena just barely stopped herself from pulling her back into her arms again.

"My sister needs me," she said softly.

Lena nodded, unhappy, and rubbed her back in silent support.

"You need to rest, Kara. Have you eaten at all today?"

Kara nodded shyly and adjusted her glasses. She'd only had time for breakfast today. After that, Winn had called her in to debrief and then it was lunch time, but she really wasn't that hungry, her stomach in knots with everything that was going on and she really, really wanted to see Lena.

“Breakfast.”

Lena looked at her expensive watch: almost 5pm.

"Kara, you can't spend all day with just breakfast!" she was aghast. Not that she didn't skip enough meals herself, but this was Kara. Kara did not skip meals!

Kara fidgeted with her fingers.

"I´m not very hungry today." she tried to smile but failed miserably.

Lena knew for a fact that Kara was always hungry and could pack away more food than anyone else she'd ever seen.

"Kara," Lena rested a warm hand on the blonde's arm, noticing how it tensed slightly under her touch, feeling the hidden strength underneath, "what's going on?"

Kara swallowed hard and adjusted her glasses again, a nervous quirk Lena had since long memorized.

"I... can we talk later? Please? I really have to go." 

Kara turned pleading blue eyes on the hapless executive.

Lena sighed. Kara was running from her.

"Later then, but Kara, I won't forget about it."

Kara gave her a shy smile and, before she lost her nerve, leaned in and kissed her cheek.

"I know," she whispered softly in her ear.

Lena's heart skipped several beats as the soft breath trickled her ear.

"Thank you." Kara gave her a quick hug and walked quickly to the door before she forgot about Alex's emergency call and did something that might jeopardize her growing and bonding friendship with Lena Luther.

"Kara," Lena called out to her, getting up from the couch.

Kara turned, her hand on the knob.

"Please be careful," Lena pleaded softly.

Kara flashed her a sweet smile as she left.

"Always."

Lena walked to her balcony, hugging herself, and watched as a patch of red and blue crossed the sky at high speed.

"You better be," she whispered to herself, inhaling the lingering scent of Kara on her shirt. She might never get it washed again.

She smacked herself on the forehead. "Get a grip, Luthor, it's just a silly crush. Get back to work."

She stared at the horizon longingly, knowing she could no longer see her.

"Please be safe."

She went back inside and turned on the national news, waiting for an update on National City's newest crisis, work all forgotten.

 

##

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter two. Hope you like.  
> Updated chapter one for misspellings. English is not my first language and it's been over three years since I've written anything, so bear with me :)

**Chapter Two**

 

It was late, the moon already up high in the sky, when the sound of a heavy crash came from the balcony, making Lena jump in her chair. She turned around, wide-eyed, but saw nothing, saw no one. Silently, while keeping her eyes focused outside, she fetched her taser gun from inside her purse.

She really should call security, she thought as she walked slowly outside, but what if there was nothing outside? They would think she was crazy. But what if there was? What would she do then?

Lena opened the door carefully and peered outside, the taser falling from her sudden nerveless fingers to floor with a loud clatter. On the far end of her balcony was a messy bundle of red, blue and blonde, not moving.

"Kara..." Kara's name left her lips in a fearful whisper and she stood rooted to the floor for what seemed like forever. Was Kara dead? Was she?...

A low moan brought her back to reality and Lena rushed to Kara's side.

"Supergirl!"

Lena knelt by her side and slowly turned the superhero towards her, her breath catching in her throat at the sight of her.

"Y-you're bleeding..." Lena whispered, her clear eyes wide with worry and fear.

Kara was bleeding from a cut on her forehead. Another, just beneath her left eye, bled profusely, leaving a trail of red down her cheek and neck; her bottom lip was cut and swollen and everywhere that wasn't covered by her special suit, was covered in cuts and bruises, and scraps.

Kara cracked dazed blue eyes open.

"Miss Luthor..."

"I need to call for help! Who do I call? You..."

"Lena," Kara's voice sounded a little stronger this time, but Lena could see the effort it took the superhero just to utter her name. "Help me sit..."

Kara's apparent calmness finally seemed to cut through Lena's almost state of panic. She had never felt this way before, so at loss. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened them again, she was in CEO mode - the part of her that just took control and lead, and worried about consequences and feelings later. Much later.

"We need to get you inside first, away from prying eyes."

Before Kara could protest, Lena carefully helped her to a sitting position and then slipped Supergirl's arm around her shoulders. Kara groaned in pain and Lena's heart clenched. _Focus, Luthor_.

“I know it hurts, but I have to get you inside.”

"I'm heavy..." Kara let out with a gasp of pain.

Lena braced herself and slowly, steadily, pushed them both up. Kara stared dazedly at her, eyebrows raised, her pain momentarily forgotten.

"I crossfit." she gave the surprised alien a smug, lopsided grin. 

"Aren't you full of surprises..." Kara muttered, biting her lip to keep from screaming at the sharp pain in her side - she suspected her ribs where broken -, only to remember her lip, too, was hurt. She gasped involuntarily.

"I aim never to be predictable, Supergirl," Lena said, keeping her tone light as she guided the injured woman inside her office, supporting most of her weight. She was indeed heavier than most women she'd met, but nothing she couldn't handle, even in heels.

Kara wanted to reply that she was anything but predictable, that she surprised her every time they met, but the pain ripping through her body was becoming annoyingly overwhelming.  Her suit protected her from most attempts to inflict serious injury but being momentarily powerless meant the body inside was exposed to a damage she couldn't control.

Lena maneuvered the injured superhero onto her couch and helped her lie down as gently as possible.

Kara groaned, not hiding the grimace of pain as Lena pulled her legs onto the couch.

Lena rushed to the nearby closet and removed her 1st aid kit, running back to kneel at the wounded woman's side.

"Why aren't you at the DEO?" Lena willed her hands not to shake as she opened the kit. At least her voice sounded normal.

"Not strong enough to fly there..." Kara managed to let out, her eyes firmly shut against the pain. Rao, being powerless really sucked. 

She hissed as she felt Lena start to clean the cut on her cheek.

"Sorry..." Lena mumbled.

"…and I know I'm safe here, with you."

The hand gently swabbing her cut faltered for a second at the softly spoken words.

"Do you, now?"

Kara nodded, her eyes still closed. Rao, it hurt so much.

"How do you know I'm not just tricking you to hand you over to your enemies?" Lena really wanted to know, because hearing Supergirl say that she felt safe with her was almost as sweet and as surreal as Kara asking for comfort. Almost.

They were one and the same, but at the same time, they were different; Kara all sweet and clumsy, and naive and beautifully uncomplicated, and Supergirl... Supergirl, the strong, self-assured, ‘take no bullshit’ superhero. They were one and the same, but still they were different.

Through her pain, Kara found the strength to open her eyes just a trifle and smile at her. Lena needed the reassurance and she would give it to her, how often she may need it.

"I know your heart, Lena Luthor... and I heard you lock down your office."

Lena blinked, the hero’s sweet, mischievous smile sending a swarm of butterflies into a frenzy in her stomach. She chuckled and lowered her head.

"Busted."

Lena kept cleaning her wounds.

"Should I call agent Danvers? You really should see a doctor." Lena frowned. "Do you have a doctor?"

"Yessss..." her side was throbbing now. "I'll give you her number..."

Lena reached for her phone and dialed the number Kara recited to her.

_"Hello?"_

"Agent Danvers? Lena Luthor."

Silence from the other side.

_"What can I do for you, miss Luthor?"_ Alex's voice was cold and suspicious. How did she have her number?

"Supergirl crashed into my balcony and she's injured. She needs medical attention." 

Lena heard the relief from the other side, and when Alex spoke again, her voice was softer.

_"Is she conscious?"_

"Just barely."

_"Let me talk to her, please."_

Lena held the phone close to Kara's ear.

"Agent Danvers wants to talk to you," she said softly, gently touching her arm.

"Alex..." Kara let out a pained breath.

_"We've been looking all over for you."_ her voice was etched with worry.

"Sorry... Lena was closer and safer..."

Silence.

_"How bad is it?"_

"Don't know... My ribs... I think they're broken..."

_"All right, we'll be there before you know it,"_ Alex said. _"Let me talk to Luthor."_

"Kay... she wants to talk to you..." she'd have to talk to Alex about the way she called Lena by her last name. She really didn't like it.

Guessing Alex's next question, Lena pulled back her phone, still stroking the injured woman's arm.

"I have my office on lock down, agent Danvers. She's safe here, don't worry."

_"Good. I'll be right there."_

The call ended, and Lena returned her full attention to the barely conscious woman, taking in all of her for the first time since she'd found her outside. Kara was thinner, paler, the dark bangs under her eyes even more pronounced than the last time she’d seen her, just the week before.

"K-Supergirl," Lena correct herself just in time. "What's going on? Why does it feel like we're under siege?"

She knew she shouldn't be asking this, not right now, when the woman was injured and barely conscious, but she wanted Kara to keep talking to her. It made her feel safer, assured that Kara would be all right.

Kara inhaled deeply before she answered, the pain clouding her thoughts.

"We think the first wave of attacks was a distraction...."

Lena frowned.

"A distraction for what?"

"The opening of a portal by an invading race..."

Lena's eyes widened comically.

"A-a portal? B-but..."

"We're trying to figure out a way to close it... Until then, we have to fight off the scouts..."

" _You_ , you mean."

Kara blinked her eyes open and looked at the CEO.

"We - I don't work alone, Lena."

"But you're the only one putting your neck out there to keep them away." Lena couldn't resist touching the bruising cheek. "You're the only one bleeding."

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"It's my duty..." she finally whispered, her head leaning into Lena's touch greedily. This was not good. This was not good. She was here as Supergirl not as Kara, but Rao, it felt so good to feel her warmth on her bruised skin, to feel Lena’s care for her.

"It scares me that you're like this. You're supposed to be indestructible."

"No one is..." Kara gave her a pained smile. "We all have our weaknesses..."

"Will you tell me why this happened?"

Alex would kill her, but she trusted Lena with her life. And maybe with a little more than that.

"I blew up my powers... Not enough time to regenerate them..."

Lena nodded, very much aware that Kara had just admitted one of her biggest weaknesses to a Luthor.

"Thank you, for telling me," Lena said softly.

Kara gave her a small smile. She was just too tired and in awful pain. It sucked to be human.

"Is there anything I can get you? Are you cold?"

"No...” she felt queasy. She hadn't felt like that since she was a kid.

"I have pot-stickers."

That prompt a dazed blue orb to open.

"Pot-stickers?" she repeated weakly, her brain instantly on code red at the mention of her favorite food, but her stomach was having other thoughts today.

Lena nodded with a smile.

"Why do you have pot-stickers?" Kara asked, knowing Lena wasn't crazy about the treat, never realizing she was letting that knowledge be shown.

Lena blushed and cleared her throat before deciding to tell her the truth. She wanted to see her reaction. She wanted to see the expected, adorable blush.

"I-hum... I was hoping Kara Danvers would stop by today and I know she loves them, and she hasn't been taking proper care of herself lately, so..." she didn't tell her she'd been ordering pot-stickers every day since Kara's last visit, hoping to have something around she knew the blonde reporter absolutely loved, to make her feel better, only to have the untouched boxes brought back down to the cafeteria every day, much to her employees delight.

"Oh..." it was Kara's turn to blush, as predicted. "That's..."

"...silly of me, I know." Lena gave her a self-deprecating smile. "It's not like we had anything scheduled. I haven't even heard from her since last week."

"I was going to say sweet..." Kara mumbled to herself, adjusting a little to relief the weigh from her injured ribs, but any movement hurt like crazy and she gritted her teeth against the pain.

"Don't move so much." Lena gently rubbed her shoulder. "Agent Danvers should be here any moment now."

As if on cue, Jess's voice sounded through the intercom:

"Miss Luthor, Agent Danvers is here to see you."

Lena gave her a gentle pat, wanting nothing more than to lean in and kiss her, but she refrained herself - barely. This was getting out of hand!

She walked to her desk and dialed a code on her computer to unlock her office.

"Show her in, Jess."

Lena squared her shoulders, chin slightly higher and changed into her CEO persona. She knew Alex Danvers mistrusted her, even though she had saved her life.

The doors to her office opened and Alex Danvers walked in, followed by several men, two of them carrying a gurney.

Alex Danvers went straight to Supergirl's side and knelt by her side. Touching her arm, she lowered her head and spoke to the injured woman in a low voice.

When Kara nodded, apparently agreeing with something, Alex finally moved away from her and acknowledged Lena Luthor, leaving the men to tend to the superhero.

"Miss Luthor, we appreciate your help." Alex had made a quick survey with her eyes and noticed all of Kara's visible cuts where cleaned and patched.

"Is she going to be all right?" 

There was true concern in her voice, Alex noted, and, despite her rigid stance, her eyes betrayed her anxiety.

"Unfortunately, this is not the first time she has to go through this. She'll be fine soon." 

Alex nodded to the men checking on Kara and they started to carefully move the injured woman to the gurney.  Kara let out a muffled cry of pain as the movement jarred her side and her head sagged against the man holding her upper body, unconscious.

"Kara..." she whispered.

Lena's eyes widened in sudden worry and she started to move towards the now unconscious superhero, only to be stopped by a firm hand on her arm. She turned her head around to face cold, unflinching dark eyes.

"Take her down. I'll be right there," Alex ordered her men, never wavering her gaze from the now grim looking CEO, her hand still clasped around the woman's forearm.

Alex waited until they were left alone, and Lena quickly released herself from her grip, not usually an easy task because Alex Danvers was strong. Not Kara, strong, but strong nonetheless.

"She told you," Alex accused in clipped tones.

"Told me what, agent Danvers?" Lena walked to her desk and positioned herself behind it, effectively creating a barrier between them.

"Cut the crap, Luthor." Alex tone of voice was cutting, menacing, but Lena was a Luthor. She was not intimidated by her. Much. "I heard you call her name. She told you."

Lena sighed and sagged against her chair, in a very composed, very CEO way. No way around it now.

"She didn't tell me. I figured it out months ago." Lena looked at the DEO agent, a smug smirk on her face. "And you just confirmed it."

Lena watched as the agent's jaw worked tensely, the dark, cold eyes apparently zeroing on some point on her throat. Lena was sure if looks could kill and Alex Danvers didn't have to explain herself to her little sister, she'd be dead right now.

"You really should reconsider her disguise, agent Danvers. Relying on perceptual blindness, glasses and a ponytail to hide her identity is not effective; it's too big a risk. Someone else might actually pay attention."

Alex sighed, some of her coldness ebbing away, and she scratched the back of her neck. 

"Actually, miss Luthor, you're the first one to figure it out." Alex admitted. She would never admit it to a living soul, but she was impressed Lena was so observant, but then again, so was she. "The very few people that are privy to her true identity were either told or found out accidentally."

It wasn't just her impression when Lena straightened almost imperceptibly.

"Miss Luthor,"

"Lena, please," Lena interrupted her, locking eyes with Alex. "Let me put your mind at ease, agent Danvers. Kara's identity is safe with me. They'll have to torture me out of my mind to even get a change at knowing what's her favorite food."

Alex watched her for a while, gauging her sincerity, reading the layers of unspoken information that she realized Lena Luthor was purposely letting out in the open, for her.

"Why?"

Such a simple question, with such a tricky answer.

"Kara's my friend. My only true friend. She always believed in me, always gave me the benefit of doubt when everyone else was rushing to accuse me, and she never, ever asked for anything in return." 

It was true, all of it, but it was also the PR, well-rehearsed kind of answer and Alex knew it. So, she merely lifted an eyebrow and waited.

Lena lowered her eyes, knowing Alex was seeing right through her.

"I-I care about Kara." she cleared her throat. "A lot."

Alex nodded, her face impassive.

"More than a lot, I would risk guessing," Alex said, a smirk on her face.

Lena blushed, but years of having to defended herself in boardrooms full of old sharks usually paid off in times like these and she managed to keep her composure.

"I will always do everything within my power to keep her safe, I promise you."

"Even it means staying away from her?"

Lena swallowed, but lifted her chin, her decision made.

"If necessary, yes."

Alex nodded, seemingly satisfied.

"Good answer," she said softly. "Thanks for your help."

Lena rose abruptly from her chair, her hands on her desk for support, as Alex walked to the door.

"Please tell me how she's doing."

Alex turned her head to look at her, a flicker of understanding flashing in her eyes, and nodded. "I will."

"Agent Danvers," Lena called out just as Alex was about to leave, "perhaps I can be of assistance with the portal." that clearly had Alex's attention and Lena elaborated. "We've been working on a new technology that could prevent portals and wormholes from opening in our space without our consent."

Alex turned fully to face, her arms crossed.

“Did you just figure that out too?”

Lena smiled sadly.

“No. Kara told me. I hope she’s not in trouble.”

Alex just shook her head, her arms falling to her sides.

"I'll call you."

And she left, leaving Lena alone, to stare at her white couch, now stained red, with Supergirl's blood - Kara's blood.

She left herself drop on her chair, her fingers pinching her eyes shut in a failed attempt to stop the tears. She didn’t cry often, having long ago learned how to shut down her feelings, her emotions, but lately, it seemed she couldn’t control herself around the beautiful blonde. All her feelings seemed to have a mind of their own when she was around Kara and, often, she found herself talking to the woman about her past, her childhood, her fears and hopes, and dreams and Kara always, always listened. Never judged.

She wanted to be with Kara now, wanted to be there for her when she woke up.

Everyday. For the rest of her life.

 

##

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check chapter one for disclaimers and summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I had three chapters planed but I got carried away... Hope you like it. Last chapter coming soon!

 

 

Lena spent most of her night pacing back and forth, unable to sleep, her head pounding from worry. Alex Danvers finally texted her at dawn, keeping her promise: Kara was all patched up and on her way to recovery.

Lena slumped down on her couch, the pressure that had been building all night in her chest until it ached finally eased, just a little. She debated briefly with herself before she made up her mind and texted back, asking if she could see Kara, hoping that after their earlier conversation, Alex Danvers would authorize her. 

Agent Danvers: _She's sedated and asleep, and if you come here, she might sense you and won't rest properly. I'll call you tomorrow._

Lena felt bitterly disappointed. She wanted to be close to Kara. Then, something caught her attention.

Lena Luthor: _Sense me? How, if she's sedated?_

Agent Danvers: _She memorizes the heartbeats of the ones she cares about. That's how she always tracks you down so fast._

Lena's heart started beating faster.

Lena Luthor: _But she's sedated! Doesn't that dull her senses, her powers?_

Lena needed to understand, needed to know more about Kara Danvers, about Supergirl.

This time, Alex Danvers didn't reply right away, almost as if she was considering whether it was safe to reply or not.

Agent Danvers: _It does, just like the rest of us, but I know she would still sense you._

Suddenly, it felt as if her heartbeat was thundering in her hears, desperately trying to tell her something she wasn't yet ready to hear. 

Lena Luthor: _How?_

Agent Danvers: _Ask her. Goodnight, Lena._

Lena stared blankly at her phone for a long time, her mind reeling from what was left unsaid. Eventually, she dozed off on her couch, her phone clutched in her hand, exhaustion finally winning over.

So, it really came as a surprise when a few hours later Alex Danvers called her, wanting to know more about her new project. They talked for a long time and agreed Lena could work with the DEO as an external consultant, with limited access. It was refreshing to realize that underneath all that attitude and bravado, Kara's sister had a brilliant scientific mind. She mused briefly that if Alex Danvers ever could see past her name and give her a chance, they might have interesting conversations.

She was scheduled to go to the DEO headquarters after lunch that day. Alex picked her up and she was thrilled, not only because she finally had the chance to work with them, but mostly because she might see Kara, if she asked nicely. Which she did.

Alex rolled her eyes and, after a brief meeting with the DEO's director, J'onn J’onzz, where she signed a bunch of forms and contracts, led her to med bay. They stopped just a few feet from a glassed room, where a single person occupied a spartan, uncomfortable looking acrylic table, a bright, yellow panel lingering above the table, covering its full extension.

Kara laid there with her eyes closed, her chest rising and falling steadily. Her Supergirl suit was gone and Lena realized that she was mostly naked, only a pair of dark boxers and sports bra to cover her, and that left very little to imagination. 

"Can I go in? Just for a few minutes?" Lena asked, never taking her eyes off Kara.

"No. She--"

"Please? I won't disturb her, I promise." Lena now turned pleading green eyes on the hapless agent. "Besides, if she can feel my heartbeat, she already knows I'm here."

Alex sighed heavily and turned around to leave.

"Five minutes."

Lena gave her a small smile and rushed inside the glassy room, full of machinery. She recognized some of it, from hospitals and L-Corp's biomed labs, but most of it was completely new and strange to her - probably alien technology. She walked slowly to the unconscious superhero and stared at the exposed body. Aside from the bruises and cuts from her last fight, Kara's body was perfect. Athletic and strong but not overly so. Just... perfect.

"Lena..." 

The hoarse sound of her name caught her attention and she realized Kara stirred, her eyes still closed, a small crinkle between her eyes.

Lena slipped her hand into Kara's much warmer one and squeezed gently.

"I'm here."

Kara slowly opened her eyes and looked at her dazedly. She managed a small smile and Lena smiled back in reflex.

"That was quite a scare you gave me," Lena said softly.

The crinkle became more pronounced as Lena's words registered in her foggy mind.

"Sorry..."

"It's all right. I-- I'm glad you came to me."

"Me too..."

The cut underneath her eye was almost healed, she noticed, and Lena couldn't resist touching her forehead in a gentle caress, slowly tracing the beautiful face and committing to memory every little detail she hadn’t notice before.

Kara's eyes fluttered at the touch and she swallowed, goose bumps erupting all over her skin. Funny, she couldn't remember that ever happening before.

"Thanks... For having my back..."

"Always," Lena whispered, a surge of emotion suddenly threatening to overwhelm her. "I... You should rest. I'll be around, helping your team with the portal."

Kara nodded slowly, watching her through half-opened eyes.

"Stay... Just 'till I fall asleep..."

Lena gave her a warm smile, her heart swelling with the uncontrollable feelings she still dared not name.

"Of course." Never letting go of her hand, Lena leaned in and placed a gentle kiss to her forehead, lingering just a little longer than necessary. "Sleep now," she whispered in her ear.

Kara gave her hand a squeeze and sighed, content to comply. Lena stayed like that until she felt Kara's hand go limp in hers, her breathing deepening in slumber. Her forehead was still touching Kara's, inhaling her scent; her left hand tenderly smoothing her hair, her skin. A tender gesture that meant to lull Kara to sleep and sooth her own anxiety.

Kara was alive and safe, that was all that mattered now.

 

##

 

That had been two days ago, and now she was working directly with Winn and Alex to find a way to calibrate her brand-new satellite to turn it into a portal shutter, for lack of a better name. She was sure she could come up with a more commercial name once she was finally able to get some proper sleep. She was up for almost 48 hours straight, almost as long as Kara was in and out of consciousness.

Alex had explained that depending on the source of her lack of powers and consequent injuries, her recovery time varied. She should be up and about soon, driving them all crazy with her antics and demanding obnoxious amounts of food.

Lena smiled at the fondness she heard in the agent's voice as she talked about her baby sister. It was clear Alex Danvers loved her sister very much.

But it was maddening, really, not knowing when Kara would wake up, if she was all right; if she would even get the chance to talk to her before she was sent out to take care of some distress call. She hadn't been back to med bay since that day.

She missed her; missed her bright smile, her shinning blue eyes, her sunny demeanor, her gentleness, her clumsiness... Lena missed everything about Kara Danvers and that was a scary thought, because she never had to deal with that before; she had never felt this way about anyone before.

"How's it going?" 

Winn's tired voice pulled her out of her thoughts, as he peered over her shoulder, curiously peeking at the device Lena was working on, while L-Corp's software ran a series of upgrades to calibrate the satellite to its new specifications’ settings.

Meanwhile, with Supergirl out of commission, the DEO's agents had tripled the patrols, leaving J'onn, the Guardian and the intervention teams to deal with the alien scouts. She'd been hearing quite a few of the agents grumbling about Supergirl being hurt, how everything was much easier and safer when she was around.

"It's done." she gave him a tired smile. "I think."

He gave her a genuinely happy smile.

"Let's try it," he said, excited. Despite barely sleeping a full night since what seemed forever, Winn was a true nerd at heart and new toys always made him forget about long hours and poor rest.

Lena chuckled at his boyish grin, understanding his excitement quite perfectly.

"Try what?"

The soft voice that came from behind them, made them turn around, surprised.

Behind them, Supergirl was watching them with a curious expression, her arms crossed at her chest and looking positively beautiful to Lena's very tired eyes.

"K-Supergirl!" Winn exclaimed and almost ran to her, to envelop her in a bear hug. "Thank God you're all right..." he mumbled in her ear.

Kara smiled and hugged him back."

"Thanks, Winn." she patted his shoulder and he quickly let go of her, feeling embarrassed. Sort of.

He understood Supergirl wouldn't want any public display of affection in front of Lena Luthor; had to keep the superhero 'I'm too tough for my boots' attitude and all that.

Kara gave him a knowing smile and winked imperceptibly at him.

"Miss Luthor," Supergirl gave her a slight nod of her head, as a way of greeting, crossing her arms again.

Lena swallowed, disappointed that she was going to get the cold shoulder after everything that happened between them, but she understood, even if it still hurt. A Super and a Luthor... a wild fantasy indeed.

"Supergirl, I'm glad to see you're back on your feet." Lena returned her attention to her gadget.

Kara turned her head to look at Winn and gave him a meaningful look, silently moving her head towards the door.

Winn frowned at her and mouthed 'What?'

'Leave,' she mouthed back, the crinkle between her eyes more pronounced.

'Oh' he nodded slowly and quietly made himself scarce.

Kara gave him a thankful smile and silently walked to where Lena fumbled with the gadget.

Lena tensed when she felt a warm, gentle touch on her shoulder.

"Look at me," Kara pleaded gently.

Lena took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and turned around. Obliviously, the superhero wanted to thank her and tell her she owed her one, and... She was not prepared for the gentle hug that curled securely around her back and lifted her off her chair.

"Thank you," Kara whispered in her ear, "thank you for taking care of me, for staying with me."

"Anytime..." was all Lena was able to choke out, her throat constricted with emotion. 

She wrapped her arms around the superhero and squeezed as hard as she could, needing to feel her close. Kara responded by tightening her hold just a little. She knew by now how much was enough and acceptable without causing physical harm.

"I was so scared for you, Kara..." Lena rested her head on the broad shoulder, her face hiding in the curve of Kara's neck.

Kara's eyes widened slightly, her hold on Lena faltering.

"W-what did you call me?"

Lena sighed, not moving an inch.

"I know who you are, Kara. I've known for a while now. I was waiting for you to tell me, but... I understand, I'm a Luthor, but then you got hurt and I-I just..."

"Oh Lena, please, please don't think that. It's simply not true!" Kara was aghast that Lena still believed she didn't trust her. "I spent all of my life here, on this planet, hiding my identity, my powers... It's second nature to me." Kara pulled her closer again. "I trust you with my life, Lena. I came to you when I was hurting. Doesn't that count for something?"

Lena sniffled, and Kara's heart cracked.

"Lena?"

"I'm sorry, I'm just so used to people not even giving me a chance because of my name that, when it's finally given, it feels unreal."

Kara closed her eyes in sympathy. She could relate to that, in a way.

"It's very real, Lena. Please believe it." Kara smoothed her hair in a slow, precise motion. "Please believe _me_."

Lena nodded against her shoulder, her eyes closed.

"You're not very good at hiding it, you know." Lena mumbled, trying to lighten the mood. She didn't want to cry in Supergirl's arms, in a lab, in the middle of the DEO. 

Lena felt the body she was attached to shake with silent laughter. She smiled and snuggled closer. This was the safest place in the universe.

"I'm not a good liar, no." Kara admitted.

"A terrible liar."

Kara nodded, the smile easily heard in her voice.

"Simply awful."

But before she could say anything else, Kara heard footsteps approaching and pulled away regretfully.

"Alex's coming," she said softly.

Lena nodded and went back to her chair, not daring to look at her, missing the warmth of her safe cocoon immediately.

"So," Kara focused her attention on the device Lena had been working on, "what's that?"

"Ah! That... Well, that's a diving mask that I adapted to--"

"There you are!" Alex stepped inside the lab, a serious look on her face. "I see you're feeling better."

Kara gave her a smirk: Alex had been the one discharging her from med bay.

"I am, thank you," Kara said, slightly amused that Alex still felt the need to act like that around Lena. They had been working together for the past two days and despite making only vague comments about it, Kara could tell that Alex was truly impressed with Lena, and that gave her hope that her sister might eventually warm up to the younger woman.

Alex gave her a curt nod and focused her attention on Lena.

"How's the upgrade going?"

Lena checked the screen in front of her.

"70% in. If the patches have no glitches, it should be ready in an hour or so."

"Good, good. And the mask?"

Lena patted the device in front of her, a small smile gracing her face, her upper lip curling just so at the corners. It was the one Kara knew meant she was proud of her accomplishment, in an almost wondrous, childish way. That brought an unconscious smile to her face.

"All done. Best I could do in two days, but we need to test it first." Lena frowned, her little proud smile vanishing. "I'm not sure it's working properly. I need to check it for probable flaws. It's just a prototype."

"We might not have the time for that, Lena." Alex knew why she was worried. "We've detected activity in outer space again. We think they're trying to open the portal closer to Earth." she looked at her sister. "You might need to leave soon."

Kara nodded, a grave look on her face.

"Mind filling me in?" Kara gestured to the screen and Lena's prototype.

"Oh, right." Alex scratched her head, finding a chair and letting herself drop on it with a thud. She was bone tired. "Lena's been helping us with the portal issue. She's letting us use L-Corp's satellite to project a beam of energy strong enough to, theoretically, close the portal and prevent them from trying again."

Kara nodded, her eyes flickering between Lena and her sister.

"That's great news!" Kara gave Lena one of her 'proud Kara' smiles and Lena felt herself flush. "So, I'm guessing that's what the upgrades are for."

Lena nodded and cleared her throat, trying to ignore Alex's amused smirk.

"Yes, you're right. Once the upgrades are fully loaded, we can reboot the satellite and it should be ready. We'll probably need to adjust calibration as we go, but it can be done remotely." 

Kara watched in fascination as Lena's face animated and transformed completely as she went into to the technical details of the software she had developed from scratch. She loved when that happened, because when Lena lost herself in her world, she let herself go, and the wary, cold, defensive CEO capitulated to the true Lena, the one she worked so hard to hide away from prying eyes. But she had let Kara see that side of hers – willing -, and that was such a precious gift.

Kara forced herself to look away from those shiny green eyes and focus on the information Lena was sharing.

"Okay, but from what I can tell, you still can't guarantee that the satellite will hold the trajectory of the beam once it's fired because of the amount of energy needed to shut down the portal. The force of it will leave the satellite unstable and the aim inaccurate."

"Exactly. That's where you come in." It had always amazed Lena that Kara was able to understand and keep up with her nerdy gibberish in their frequent interviews and she had once asked her if had a scientific background. Of course, Kara had stuttered adorably and answered her mother was a scientist, so she had picked on a few things as she grew up. Lena had not been entirely convinced and now she realized Kara probably knew a lot more about science than herself and Alex.

Kara nodded slowly, understanding.

"You need me to hold it in place as it fires the beam."

Both Alex and Lena nodded.

"For how long?" Kara turned to Alex. "Alex, you know I can't hold my breath for too long in outer space and I can't thrust my way back down to Earth, and there's no point in me dying from lack of oxygen without at least getting the job done."

Alex winced at her sister's cold logic, sparing a quick glance to Lena's shocked face. She was so used to sweet, awkward Kara, she sometimes forgot that when things got rough, Kara tended to let her kryptonian heritage take over and analyze everything with cold, detached and precise logic. 

"We should call Superman. He's able to survive in space without oxygen. I've yet to develop that particular skill."

Something in her voice told them she was not happy that her cousin would have to take over because she wasn't skilled enough.

"Well, it's one the choices we've considered, yes, but--" Alex stopped herself. She had to tread carefully here. She had to be honest, practical and still make sure she could boost Kara's usually well concealed lack of self-confidence. "Superman can survive in space for longer than you but not for much longer and we can't, and won't, rely on him."

Kara frowned, shifting a little so she could face Alex fully and crossed her arms, in a clearly defensive stance, her eyes serious.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because he's up to his eyeballs with alien scouts trying to neutralize him and level Metropolis. We've already sent two teams to Metropolis to help the local forces handle everything else." Alex answered, unfazed by Kara's sudden display of attitude. "And because National City doesn't need another hero. It has its own and she's doing a great job so far as I'm concerned."

That seemed to do the trick and Lena watched in fascination as Kara flushed and, apparently, returned to her peaceful self. There was so much more to this woman than met the eye and Lena want to know all of it.

"Besides, we have a plan." Alex went on and pointed to Lena's gadget. "Lena?"

"Right." Lena took the mask and held it up to Kara. "It's very similar to a diving mask, but I adapted it to sustain the low pressure of space."

Lena attached a small canister to the mask and then attached the mask to a sort of container, no bigger than a school bag.

"Alex told me about what happened when you flew the Myriad into space, so that, of course, poses a problem, but nothing we can't handle." Lena got up from her chair, becoming animated again. "I need you to take your cape off."

Kara blinked at her, but complied without a second thought, taking her cape off and throwing it at Alex without looking at her.

Alex caught it deftly, slowly shaking her head at Kara's blind trust in Lena Luthor. She watched as Lena attached the apparel at Kara's back, tightening it securely around Kara's torso and waist, the mask securely attached at the back of her left shoulder.

"I needed more time to work on this..." Lena mumbled as she attached the prototype to Kara's body, trying to focus on having everything properly secured and not the sweet scent of her.

"I'm sure it will work just fine," Kara said softly, her eyes trusting.

Lena gave her a tentative smile and took a step back. 

"Okay, basically this is an oxygen mask for outer space and a propulsor. Once you reach space, it will allow you to float quickly to the satellite and once you can no longer hold your breath, you can use the mask to help you breathe and once the portal is closed, you'll used the propulsor to get back to Earth."

Between the frequent interviews that usually ended in casual conversations and the coffee dates she enjoyed so much, Kara was sure she had a pretty good grasp of Lena's voice nuances, all that was said by the tone of her voice alone, and right now she could tell Lena was more than worried.

"Lena," Kara said softly, her hand touching the tense shoulder of the CEO, "what's wrong?"

"It's not tested," Lena replied just as softly, "and as agent Danvers pointed out, we might not have the time to test it properly. I'm confident the propulsor will work properly, but the oxygen... It's a small canister. It's not yet prepared to take more than that. It will probably give you 20 extra minutes, top. Maybe less if you exert yourself or if you have to fight them off--"

"--and then can I hold my breath once again and hold on for a few more minutes." Kara touched her other shoulder and gave her a sincere smile. "You're giving me a chance I didn't think I'd have. Thank you."

Lena cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure, very aware of Alex's Danvers presence.

"I'm not sure it will be enough to keep you alive," she said, willing her voice to sound strong and normal. This was a life and death situation. The safety, the future of mankind was in this superhero's hands. In war, sacrifices often had to be made - her mother taught her that -, lives would be lost for the greater good, but Lena selfishly refused to lose Kara Danvers to save humanity. She could live to fight another day. "If you lose consciousness before you can thrust yourself down to Earth..."

Kara nodded, her signature crinkle back where it belonged.

"I'm well aware of the risks, Lena, but I was sent to Earth to protect it and I will do so with my dying breath if that's what it takes."

Kara slowly let go of Lena's shoulders, letting her hands touch the length of her arms until they fell completely to her side. Her frown deepened, and she looked at Alex's impassive face, easily reading the emotions no one else could.

"Can't... Can't you remotely control the propulsor? Like the rovers we send to explore planets?" Kara looked from Alex to Lena, hopeful.

Lena and Alex looked at each other, as if having a silent conversation. Apparently, a decision was reached because they both nodded at the same time and Alex jumped to her feet, grabbed Kara's face between her hands and kissed her forehead.

"You're a genius."

"I am?" a silly smile already forming.

Alex nodded, grinning.

"We can quickly build a small circuit to control it remotely and I'll have J'onn on standby to catch you if you're unconscious when you enter the Earth's atmosphere. I'll go fetch Winn."

Kara was still smiling when she turned to Lena, but her smile faltered when she looked at her, the look on her face a mixture of emotions. She straightened, self-conscious.

"What?"

Lena's hand reached out to touch her face, but retracted at the last second, instead shifting to unlock the apparel from Kara's back.

"It never crossed my mind to have the propulsor remotely controlled."

"You can't think of everything, Lena."

"I should."

"You're exhausted, Lena. Alex told me you've been working on this nonstop since you got here. You can't--"

"Since I took over L-Corp, I learned I have to constantly be on my toes, constantly look out for flaws, for everything that could go wrong and solutions that no one else thinks of, and if I'm not paying attention, no one else will; no one else will care." Lena unlocked the last belt and removed the apparel from her back. "I should've thought of it."

"That's what teams are for, Lena, so that you don't have to shoulder all responsibility, so you have someone to brainstorm, to talk things through, to help achieve the common goal." Kara touched her face and gently forced her chin up, so she could see her eyes. "And I'm so very glad to have you on my team."

Lena sifted closer, drawn by those clear blue eyes like a moth to a fire, her heart thundering in her chest.

A loud cough sounded very close by and the moment was broken.

"I hear we have a prototype to pimp?"

Kara nodded and pulled her hand away, her eyes still regarding Lena.

"I'll leave you to it."

Winn watched her leave the lab and awkwardly peeked at the obviously flustered scientist. He knew he had interrupted something between them, but Alex told him to start immediately, no delays, or she'd send him to the frontline if things went astray, and he believed her.

"I can build the circuit if you want to write the software."

"Sure," Lena said and forced a smile, heading back to her computer.

Kara's job was to keep the world safe, but it was her mission from now on to keep _her_ safe.

##

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long, but I've been abroad and then work caught up with me.  
> This was supposed to be the last chapter, but it was getting so long, I decided to make it 2 chapters.  
> The last one is almost done, so if everything goes accordingly, it should be out sometime this week.  
> Hope you like it.  
> Thank you so much for your comments and all your support.

It wasn't long before the alarm was sounding in the DEO and Kara rushed inside the lab.

"The portal's open. I have to leave now. Is it done?"

Lena nodded and hurried to attach the prototype to the superhero's back.

"I built it so that we can track your vitals as well," Lena explained as she slipped a wire inside Supergirl's suit, just above her heart. 

She felt the skin underneath her touch warm up considerably and looked up to see Supergirl blushing furiously, looking straight ahead. She looked back at her hand and suddenly realized where it was touching, feeling the heat rushing over to her face, her mind going blank for a moment. 

"I-I--" It wasn't often she found herself at a loss of words, stammering no less, all her boardroom training failing miserably. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right," Kara mumbled, not daring to look at her, her hands clenching and unclenching in a nervous habit. "You were saying?"

"Yes... Hum..." Lena had to take a step back from Kara. "I can track your vitals. If you lose consciousness before we realize it, the circuit will emit an alarm and we can pull you out of there immediately."

Despite the heat still burning in her cheeks, Kara smiled and leaned in to give her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You're a lifesaver, Miss Luthor," she said softly, her eyes bright with the pride she felt for her friend. "Thank you for keeping me safe."

Lena nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Kara? We have to go!" Alex poked her head inside the lab, her eyebrows raised impatiently.

Of course, Kara was wasting precious time talking to Lena Luthor!

"All done?" Kara asked Lena, the rush of excitement she always felt before a mission already coursing through her, making her shuffle her feet, another nervous habit.

"Yes," Lena answered, amused.

She had never seen Kara or Supergirl like this. Maybe the superhero now felt comfortable enough to show that side of her to Lena. Supergirl was usually much more self-controlled and self-assured than Kara Danvers, but this quirk was Kara all over. 

"Great! Thanks, Lena!" Kara grinned at her and rushed to the door.

"Kara!" Lena called out just as she was about to leave.

Kara turned around, the question on her lips dying at the pleading in Lena's eyes. Her expression softened into a gentle smile, understanding.

"Always," she said softly, her blue eyes warm and full of something Lena couldn’t quite understand.

Lena closed her eyes as she left and sighed, her stomach clenching in knots.

"You know, I already had a nerd crush on you," Lena jumped at the sound of Winn's voice and turned sharply around. She had completely forgotten he was still in the lab, "but after seeing where your hand was just moments ago without getting your wrist broken and still getting Supergirl to blush that shade of red, I dare say I'm head over heels in love with you."

Lena quickly regained her composure, welcoming this silly conversation, her right eyebrow rising.

"I'm flattered," she said, her voice sounding flat. 

She returned to her computer and started opening several windows, Kara's vitals already on display on another screen in front of her, her heartbeat strong and steady.

"Did she... I mean, you guys..." a slap on the back of his head stopped his questioning and he winced at the unexpected scolding.

"Focus, Mr. Schott, we have a planet to save."

"Yes, ma'am," he mumbled, focusing on the series of codes he was deftly typing on his keyboard, feeling those intense green eyes burn on the back of his head.  
Lena took pity on him - sort of.

"Besides, that's way more information than your heart can handle, Mr. Schott."

Winn's eyes widened but he dared not look at her.

Lena chuckled under her breath, seemingly satisfied.

##

Lena had been pacing in front of her desk since security called in to announce Alex Danvers to her office. They hadn’t spoken since Supergirl... Kara had been rushed in med-bay in a gurney, unconscious, bleeding and too still to her horrified eyes. 

She remembered it clearly, how Kara had flown into space and held the satellite in place with all of her strength, while the beam fired away at the opening portal, and just when it seemed like she would run out of air before being able to close the portal, Lena’s finger ready to press the button that would command the propulsor to bring her back safely to Earth, the portal vanished into nothing, but a battleship had been left behind and its commanding officer, faced with certain imprisonment, decided to fight to death.

The battleship set a destructive course down to Earth, loading all its guns for massive destruction: they would take as many as they could with them. Supergirl had taken off immediately after, discarding Lena’s gadget just as she was able to breathe on her own, her vitals’ sensor as well, almost giving Lena a heart attack as the line on her monitor went flat.

Winn had been the one to save her from near despair as he pulled a live feed from several satellites and surveillance cameras, and they watched anxiously as Supergirl chased the battleship down, its set course sending it straight to the heart of National City – they were about to helplessly witness as the center of their city would become obliterated, thousands dying, if Supergirl was unable to stop its destructive route.

Supergirl, however, despite all her strength, couldn’t stop the battleship from collapsing on the city. Superman had been called several times already, but the alien was nowhere to be found, leaving Supergirl to handle this on her own.

Blowing up the ship while it was rapidly descending was not an option. The massive ship was falling too fast and they had no idea what kind of weapons they had inside. The risk was too great to take.

Lena watched helplessly as Supergirl flew away from the ship, only to return seconds later, her heat vision blasting what seemed like one of their engines, causing the ship to shift dangerously to the side and slightly change its course. Supergirl broke the sound barrier as she flew straight onto the ship, forcibly changing its route to the desert outside the city. The alien used all her strength in pushing the ship away from the city as fast as possible, because she couldn’t stop its descent and if the ship crashed in the city, thousands would perish.

Supergirl was their only hope. They all knew it; she knew it and she would save her city of it killed her. The superhero was able to maneuver the ship onto to the desert before giving it the final push with her superspeed, causing it to crash in a colossal explosion that obliterated the scarce desert vegetation and abandoned buildings for miles, causing a large enough earthquake to be felt in the city and in the desert DEO’s facilities.

Once the dust settled down, Supergirl was nowhere to be found, her tracking device probably destroyed in the explosion. They looked frantically for hours for the fallen hero, not knowing if she was hurt, if she was still alive.

Lena was desperate, surveying satellite live feed, cursing under her breath at Kara’s recklessness in taking of her vitals’ sensor. She had promised. She had promised that she would be careful, and she had been reckless with her life, with her safety!

Superman finally joined the DEO and all the volunteers coming from all over to find the missing hero. The invading aliens had blocked all communications with Metropolis to avoid the superheroes from joining forces. With Superman joining the search party, it wasn’t long before he found Supergirl, quickly bringing her back to the safety of the DEO. 

When the Man of Steel landed on the DEO’s platform, carrying a bloodied, motionless Supergirl in his arms, his eyes wide with urgency, deafening silence descended in the facilities.

Lena’s heart stopped, her eyes full of tears. Winn had grabbed her hand numbly, his grip so tight she thought it would crush her bones. She was dead. Her Kara was…

“She’s barely alive. She needs medical attention now!” Superman’s slightly quivering shout resounded like a bomb in the large room, suddenly bringing it back to life, with orders being issued and medical staff rushing to the injured superhero.

“Superman, find Alex and bring her back ASAP.” Hank ordered the superhero as he laid his cousin in a gurney, reluctantly leaving her to the emergency staff. A hand on his shoulder forced him to look away from the bloodied mess that was Kara Zor-El. “Be quick, my friend. She doesn’t have much time and if anyone can keep her alive, it’s Alex.”

Superman didn’t need any more encouragement and the thundering sound as he broke the sound barrier was heard in the room as he rushed out.

Lena learned later that day that if Superman had taken a little longer to find his cousin, Kara would’ve been beyond salvation, the impact of the explosion and all her effort to make sure it happen far away from the city, causing her to solar flare and become severely injured.

Winn had been sweet and kind enough to keep her updated, but even him didn’t seem to know much, except that Alex had barely left Kara’s room, keeping a tight surveillance on her sister’s condition. Lena had managed to convince him to access Kara’s medical files, but when he refused to share what he had found, Lena knew Kara was in serious trouble and it nearly killed that she couldn’t be there with her, for her, because the DEO wouldn’t let her in again, despite her many efforts. 

Winn’s late afternoon text message letting her know that Kara was finally awake after so many days in a coma, life hanging by a thread, brought her to her knees in a sobbing mess. The relief she felt was such she could hardly breathe. 

She was beyond glad that only Jess had been with her in her office that day, her faithful assistant keeping an arm around her in silent support as she cancelled all her meetings for the day, never once prying, just letting her know she was there for her. She really didn’t pay the woman enough.

She came to the sudden realization that all the times Kara had stopped texting for longer periods of time or stopped showing up to bring her lunch or for their coffee dates, that the woman was probably hurt and convalescing because of her activities as Supergirl. 

How many times had Kara been hurt since she'd met her that she didn't know about? How many times had it been a close call? How many times had Kara been with her, smiling and offering her support while still injured, powerless. She remembered the barely hidden flinches, the grimaces, all casually dismissed with stumbling words and an embarrassed smile as backaches from sitting too long or a pulled muscle at the gym or some other silly, but probably plausible incident.

She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to center herself. Apparently, everything that was Kara Danvers' health related stressed her out - immensely. She would probably develop an ulcer before her 30th birthday if she kept this up. 

The door to her office opened and she stopped her pacing, staring expectantly at the DEO agent.

Alex took one look at her and sighed as she rolled her eyes, almost fondly.

"I know Winn’s been keeping you updated. She's all right," Alex said before Lena could even open her mouth, raising her hands in an appeasing gesture, "sort of."

Lena stopped in the middle of feeling relieved, her mind doing a double take, her heart skipping a beat. Maybe she would also develop a heart condition soon enough.

"B-but-- Sort of? What does that mean?"

"Lena, calm down, please." Alex softened her voice as she walked to the younger woman and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "She's fine, really. She's home already."

Lena blinked at her, thousands of thoughts demanding her immediate attention, but only two clearing the fog line: Kara was all right and she was home but hadn't texted or called her.

"Oh," was all she was able to say, a mix of relief and disappointment shinning in her bright green eyes. She forced a smile and walked back to her chair, needing to put some distance between them. "That's good news then. I-I was worried about her. There really wasn’t much information about her condition."

"Of course you were..." Alex grumbled to herself. “Sorry about that. That was my fault. Things were pretty hectic up until we got her stabilized and then I was just… exhausted really. I wasn’t thinking clearly.”

Lena nodded, taking in all the information Alex was telling, and what she was not telling her.

"So... To what do I owe the pleasure, then? You could’ve just called and tell me that she’s all right."

“I could.” She agreed amiably.

Alex could see how quickly Lena had slipped in her poker face, and how much of a hard time hard she was having to keep it locked in place this time.

She mentally sighed: she had it bad for her sister. They both had I bad for each other, and they would keep on circling around each other if she didn’t step in and do something about it. Had she been this bad with Maggie?

If this didn’t work out, she would have to call the cavalry, and she really didn’t want to lose another bet to her girlfriend. She fervently wished Kara wasn’t so oblivious all the time.

"Well, I did say sort of," Alex said as she dropped the black bag she was carrying on top of Lena's desk.

Lena looked at the black bag, then back at the DEO agent, expectantly.

"Cut to the chase, agent Danvers. What's wrong with Kara?" Please don’t keep me hanging!

Once she was able to push her worry down and clear her mind, Lena was able to see Alex didn't seem concerned. Not much anyway. Kara was all right, but still something was off, and she wanted to know what, damn it!

Alex let herself sit down at the guest's chair in front of the CEO's desk, uninvited, and crossed her arms as she let out a sigh.

"Like I said before, she's fine and she's home, but she's also powerless, again. She solar flared fighting that ship and got herself severely injured, as you know."

Lena slowly sat down on her own chair, trying very hard to remain impassive, her head slowly nodding in agreement.

"But you just said..."

"...that she's fine, yes. We had her under the sunlamps since she was brought in and most of it is healed." 

Alex did grimace involuntarily at the thought of Kara's sustained injuries and the severity of her condition. She had almost lost her little sister because of that battleship. Kara had crashed so many times in the following 48h, she was ready to give up trying to bring her back, no longer capable of submitting her sister to the torture of trying to stay alive. Her body was too frail and her injuries too severe to keep trying. 

Fortunately, J’onn suggested that they should bring back Superman and put him under the Kryptonite sensors they used at Kara’s training room to collect his blood for a transfusion. They weren’t sure if it would work, but it was their only hope and Alex wouldn’t give up on her sister without one last, desperate try – she would fight for her life to the bitter end. 

The transfusion did the trick and Kara’s body finally started to fight back her injuries with the renewed Kryptonian blood in her veins. Soon, when she was healed, they would collect several units of Kara’s blood to keep in storage for emergencies - somewhere only her and J’onn could access. 

She would forever remember the number of times Kara crashed on her watch, the number of times her staff almost had to forcibly drag her away from the crash cart, the number of times that, at the last possible moment, she had been able to bring her sister back – barely. It was almost as if Kara wasn’t ready to give up either.

"It helped that she was unconscious most of the time and wasn't giving the medical staff any trouble, as she usually does. She still has a few bruises and her ribs are still sore, and her back is giving her some trouble still because of the impact, but that's going to take getting her powers back to fully heal, or it will heal the human way: with time and rest." Alex paused, considering how much to share. 

“I won’t lie to you, Lena. Most of the time it was touch and go, and for a while there, I lost hope.” Alex took a steading breath, tears briefly stinging her brown eyes.

“She… It was too close, Lena, but she’s one hell of a fighter and she didn’t let us down.”

Lena nodded, not trusting herself to speak, her tearing eyes already wandering to her phone. She would call Jess and clear her meetings for the day, so she could be with Kara and hold her in arms and take care of her. Nothing else mattered to Lena right now. She had to be close to Kara or she would burst.

"So, I'm here because I need to ask you a favor." Alex caught Lena's eyes flickering to her desk phone and she smirked. Easier than shooting a sitting duck. "I know you're a very busy woman, but there's no one else I trust to do this."

Lena frowned and willed her to speak with a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"I need you to go to Kara's apartment and keep an eye on her for a few days. We have a lot to clean up after this pseudo invasion and I'll be spending God knows how long stuck at the DEO, and I won't be able to keep an eye on her." 

Alex was trying very hard to keep a straight face. Not that she was lying. There was so much to do still, and part of the battleship had miraculously remained intact, meaning they could probably study some of its technology. 

“Because she’s been fighting almost non-stop since they started showing up, her powers are taking a lot longer to come back. She’ll be staying home for a few days, as a precaution.”

"Oh!" Lena cleared her throat, not expecting the request. She was so caught off guard, she was unsure if she was going to be able to resist going around her desk and envelop the agent in a bear hug, right before she ran out of her office to go to Kara’s. "Sure, I can clear most of my schedule and whatever else remains, surely I can handle it remotely."

"Great!" Alex beamed at her and patted the black bag. She removed a folded piece of white paper from her jacket pocket and held it up for Lena to take, but as the CEO made her move to take it away, Alex held it back for a while longer, her eyes serious. "This has everything you need to know about taking care of Kara. This is vital information about her and I'm not sharing this lightly. She's an alien and she's my sister. Everything you need to know is in here and if nothing works, call me immediately."

Lena nodded, taking the piece of paper reverently.

"You keep vital information about Supergirl written on a piece of paper?"

Alex gave her a sly smile. 

"No one will suspect it's important. Besides, I need you to destroy it after you memorize it. Don't write it down or save it to your cloud or date base or whatever. You need to destroy it. I know you can memorize it."

Lena blinked at her but nodded anyway. She didn't have Kara's photographic memory, but she was good at remembering vital information, especially if Kara was involved.

"You have my word of honor," Lena promised solemnly.

"Good."

"What about this?" Lena gestured to the black bag resting on her desk.

"Ah, this is also part of Kara's first aid kit. Everything you need to know is in there and I'm sure a genius like you won't have any trouble figuring this one out."

Lena opened her mouth to retort she wasn't used to work with alien technology or biology for that matter, but her pride stopped her. That and the fear that Alex might change her mind if she thought she couldn't handle Kara.

"Don't take long, Lena. She's home alone, mopping and feeling depressed about something she's not telling me about. You need to do some digging." 

Alex slowly rose from her seat and leaned over Lena's desk, placing both hands on the desk, for support, as she locked eyes with the CEO, her gaze dead serious. 

"I've been watching you and I know how much you care for my sister, and how much she trusts and cares about you too. That's the only reason why I'm here today, but mark my words: if you hurt so much as a single hair on that pretty head of hers, if she so much as tears up because you messed up, I swear on my father's grave, I will hunt you down, Luthor, and I will you give the most excruciating death I can come up with, and believe me, after working for so long with aliens, I've learn a lot of interesting... techniques. Are we clear?"

Lena swallowed. Was Alex Danvers giving her the shovel talk?! It would be endearing if the murderous intent on those dark eyes wasn't so real.

"Crystal. I'd rather die than ever causing her any harm, agent Danvers. I believe you know that."

Alex gave a wide, sweet smile.

"Great! As long as we understand each other, Luthor." Alex turned to leave. "Oh, and by the way, call me Alex."

Lena nodded with a small smile and watched as Alex walked to the office door to leave, her attention focusing on the piece of paper in her hand.

"And Lena?" Alex called out as she looked over her shoulder, the door already opening.

"Hum?" Lena looked up distractedly from the folded paper between her fingers.

“Please take good care of my sister. Most people never see the price she pays for keeping the world safe and you’re about to join the very few that know how much being a Superhero takes away from her.” Alex gave her a knowing smile. "Welcome to the family." 

Alex Danvers winked at her and left her office with that insufferable knowing smirk of hers. 

Lena blushed, not knowing exactly what that meant and unwilling to hope at all, but it was just so hard not to.

She quickly called Jess to cancel her meetings until the end of the week and to reschedule her conference calls and then, with slightly trembling hands, finally unfolded the piece of paper, to read the instructions on how to take care of an injured Supergirl.

Her vision quickly blurred with tears as she read the instructions and let out a shaky laugh, her hand covering her mouth.

"Alex, you sweet idiot..."

Kara's 1st Aid Kit - valid for all emergencies  
• food, lots of it (mandatory pot-stickers and ice cream)  
• hot-chocolate (preferably with marshmallows)  
• sugary goods (any kind is acceptable)  
• comfy blanky for snuggles (carry one with you at all times)  
• tissue box (preferably with cartoons)  
• Netflix access   
• soft music in background when TV is not on  
• snuggles on couch  
• lots of hugs, holding hands   
• head and neck scratching for sleep  
• availability to listen when she starts to ramble about what's bothering her  
• more hugging  
• sunlight (when unavailable, use portable sunlamps)  
• Liquid painkillers (or find a way to hide pills in her food)  
Ps: in case food runs out, favorite takeaways are on fridge door - memorize them to your phone as soon as you arrive as not to interfere with snuggles

A tear slowly fell down her cheek, the warmth she felt inside making her stomach clench with the uncontrollable desire to hold the blonde superhero in her arms, to keep her close and tight against her chest – to feel her heartbeat, and if Alex's hints were any indicator, maybe Kara wanted just the same.

Already in her town car, Lena ordered an insane amount of food for just two people from one of the takeaways she knew Kara loved, making sure it would be delivered shortly after she arrived at Kara's.

This time, Kara would not get away from talking about what was bothering her.

##


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap, folks!  
> this one is more from Kara's POV, a bit more angst, I think  
> Thank you so much for all you lovely comments. Hope you like it.  
> Already working on a new one. Please let me know what you think. ;)

The first thing she noticed was the pain, the latent ache in every single inch of her body. It wasn’t unbearable, it was just there, making itself known, reminding her of whatever injury she had sustained this time.

An involuntary gasp of pain left her lips as she tried to swallow, suddenly struggling for breath. Her throat felt scratched and sore, and Rao, it hurt so bad. 

“Easy.”

A warm hand touched her chest, just above her heart, silently willing her to quiet down.

“Take slow, deep breaths. You’re safe. I know it hurts, but you’re safe now.”

She recognized that soothing voice, but her mind decided to use whatever energy it had left to follow the voice’s instructions, instead of trying to figure out whom it belonged to.

“You’re doing great, Kara,” the low voice said, the warm hand now drawing soothing circles on her aching chest.

“Lena...” she breathed hoarsely.

The hand faltered for a second.

“It’s not Lena,” the voice said. “Can you open your eyes?”

The hand touching her chest moved to her face, gently cleaning around her eyes. Was she crying?

“Kara, can you open your eyes?” the voice asked again, the tone always soft, never demanding.

Her breathing still labored, she tried to comply, but it felt like her eyelids weighed tons, too heavy to open. She tried again and, ever so slowly, bloodshot blue eyes cracked open, trying to take on her surroundings, but everything looked hazy.

Her lips parted slightly, and she licked them, realizing she was thirsty.

“Here,” the voice came again and this time she followed the sound and was able to recognize her sister standing very close to her.

“Alex…”

“Don’t talk.” Alex smiled at her and touched her lips with something cold. “Suck this. Slowly, so you won’t strain your throat and choke.”

It was ice. Alex was giving her ice and she obeyed, grateful, the cold liquid somehow soothing her sore throat. She didn’t want to hurt anymore, she was already aching all over.

She closed her eyes again, too tired to keep them open. She felt Alex’s fingers cleaning another tear.

“Hurts…” she whispered brokenly, her mind fogging again.

She would soon slip to blissful, painless darkness and she craved it.

“I know…” Alex’s voice broke slightly. “Be strong for a while longer, sis. I can’t give you any pain-meds for another hour.”

A ghost of a kiss brushed her forehead.

“You’re the bravest person I ever met and I’m so proud of you.”

She wanted to say she didn’t feel brave, that all she felt was pain, but darkness claimed her, and she welcomed it, even as she felt her lips move in a failed attempt to talk.

##

Kara was curled up in her couch, all snuggled in her favorite blanket, just her nose and eyes visible, staring unseeing. The apartment was quiet, no music was playing in the background and the TV was off. Usually, she always had something on. She enjoyed the soft background sound. It made her feel less lonely, almost like she always had someone around, but now… Now she couldn't find comfort in any of that.

Her eyes were red and watery from unshed tears, the lump in her throat threatening to overwhelm her at any moment. It had been a rough month. She was exhausted from fighting and rescuing almost non-stop, and she'd drained her powers so often in such a short period, it was taking her longer to recover each time. Every time her powers were blown, she became injured, one way or another, sometimes severely, and this last time… She had almost lost her life. It had been too close. Her fingers pinched her eyes, trying to stop the scattered memories that kept assaulting her ever since she was strong enough to stay awake for more than just a few minutes.

She didn’t remember much, really, and she was grateful for that, because what little she did remember, gave her nightmares. She knew she’d been unconscious most of the time, which was fine with her, because she’d seen her file when Alex was away. A shudder went through her body at the knowledge of what was in that file, of the injuries her body had sustained. Any human would have died with the explosion, but she wasn’t human, she was just a powerless Kryptonian, brutally injured, and saved in the nick of time. 

She still had to thank her cousin for that. She would be dead if he hadn’t found her.

She remembered, however, the excruciating pain that had gushed through her body when she regained consciousness for the first time - Rao, how she wished she hadn’t! The cold sweat of fear when she foggily realized she had a tube down her throat and panicked, and the convulsing gaging that followed, sensors and alarms beeping all around her in some sort of psychedelic nightmare. Alex had been forced to drug her senseless with painkillers. 

The blood transfusion and the sun lamps had done their healing job, but apparently forced her awake before her body was ready to deal with it. She had blown her powers too often in a very short period, Alex had explained softly, and had probably been exposed to something from the alien ship that was preventing her cells from regenerating at the same rate, hence her abnormal healing.

And now she was home alone and lonely. Her soul felt battered and numb with the knowledge of the destruction the invasion had brought on her city, the city she had vowed to protect with her life. After everything that had happened since the invasion, after everything she had been through to keep her city and its people safe, she still felt sad, angry and desperate, so desperate to cry, but the tears wouldn’t come no matter how hard she tried.

Kara stared at her phone, her lower lip slightly poking out, announcing the beginning of a shaky pout. She didn't feel like being alone; she was tired of it. She could call Alex, but her sister was working. They still had so much to do at the DEO and she was pretty much useless to them right now. Besides, it wasn't Alex's comfort she wanted; it wasn't her arms, her warmth that she craved right now.

She closed her eyes and forced herself to think about something else, about someone else. Something that distracted her from the intensely growing craving clenching her chest, but nothing did, not matter how hard she tried, and Rao, she tried. She tried falling asleep, but that only made it worse; to watch TV, but her mind kept zoning out and she even tried Kryptonian meditation, but that had been a waste of time - her thoughts were all over the place.

Her eyes drifted again to the phone by her side. A hand slowly made its way from underneath the blanket and took the phone, but instead of unlocking it, she just kept staring at it.

She wanted to call her so badly, but Lena was probably busy, and she had already wasted so much of her precious time to help Kara, to help save the world... She would text her later, to let her know she was home and ask her about her day, and thank her for all her help, for keeping her safe. 

Rao, she wanted to hear her voice so badly!

Maybe she could give her a quick call. Lena would answer - she always did -, and would greet her with that soft, slightly Irish accent, her sweet, special smile easily heard trough the line. She would make her smile and feel better with just the sound of her voice, just like she always did. Kara hesitated, but bravely summoned her courage and unlocked her phone. Just as she was about to speed dial Lena´s, a knock came from the door.

She frowned and lifted her head from the pillow to use her x-ray vision to check the door, her hand going to the glasses that weren’t there, only to remember she was powerless. Kara rolled her eyes and moved stiffly from her warm cocoon with a groan, her back and ribs still giving her trouble. Kara shuffled slowly to the door, not really in the mood to be her perky self and she was hoping dearly it wasn't some salesman someone had let in. 

Kara opened the door with a sigh, forcing a smile and mentally preparing to ditch whoever had decided to bother her in her self-pity moment, only to blink in surprise at the person standing in front of her.

"J-Jack? What are you doing here?"

Jack, the take-away delivery guy smiled easily at her.

"Hey, Kara. Bringing in your order?"

Kara frowned. She hadn't placed any order. She wasn't even that hungry.

"I didn't..."

"That would be me, Jack."

The soft, assured voice sounded from behind Jack and Kara peeked over his shoulder just as he turned his head to look behind him as well.

"Lena..." Kara breathed out the CEO's name reverently, her eyes wide and bright with wonder.

Lena smiled sweetly at the surprised superhero and mentally patted herself in the back at the look of wonder in those beautiful eyes.

Jack looked between the two women, eyebrows raised.

"So… this order was placed, right?"

"Right." Lena smiled at him and took the several boxes and bags from his hands and turned to Kara, quickly assessing all of her: her paleness, the pronounced dark bags under her eyes, her thinness. Lena mentally pursed her lips, unhappy with Kara’s unhealthy look. "Can you please take this inside?"

Kara seemed to shake off her surprise and took hold of the boxes. 

"Of course," she mumbled.

She disappeared inside as Lena tipped Jack and let herself in.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what are you d--"

Kara didn't finish her sentence as she was engulfed in Lena's trembling arms.

"You're all right…" Lena breathed out, her head hiding in the blonde's neck, unable to stop the tears from falling. “I saw you… When Superman carried you inside, I saw you…” _Broken, lifeless, I saw you and I thought I lost you._

Kara's eyes watered again, bringing her arms up to pull the smaller woman closer against her body as she felt Lena's hands close in a tight fist around her t-shirt, desperately holding on her.

Despite Lena’s obvious distress, Kara breathed out slowly, as she finally felt centered and safe for the first time since Lena hugged her in her office, all those weeks ago. How was it possible that this woman's hug could always bring her such peace? Surely it was magic.

"I’m sorry..." 

They stayed like that for the longest time. Long enough for Lena’s trembling to subside; long enough for their heartbeats to settle into a regular, synchronized rhythm; long enough for Kara to realize that Lena's arms were the safest place in all the universes - it felt like home and Kara craved home.

"You should be lying down. You're still convalescing," Lena finally rasped out, reluctantly pulling away from her haven, her eyes cast down, trying to regain her balance. She had promised herself she would keep herself together, but seeing Kara breathing, smiling at her… The emotions she had mostly kept at bay since that day, assaulted her mercilessly.

Kara gently forced her chin up, noticing for the first time the cleverly make-up concealed dark bags under the usually vibrant green eyes.

"Only if you keep me company, Lena," she said softly, willing Lena to look at her, her fingers gently tracing the dark bags, as if trying to smooth them away. "I can see you've been keeping odd hours again."

Lena finally looked up at the blonde woman, a rueful smile making its way to her lips.

"You know me too well." She wouldn’t tell her she’d spent countless nights unable to sleep, worried sick about her. “And you’re one to talk.”

Kara gave her a small smile, seeing the worry that still lurked behind those green eyes, knowing what Lena was not telling her. One day, one day she would tell her she could read her like an open book, that there was no secret she could hide from her, that she took pleasure in learning all of her.

"Your eyes never lie to me, Lena."

Lena blinked, feeling a light blush cover her features.

"No?"

Kara slowly shook her head, her eyes never wavering from the captivating green ones.

"No," she said so softly, her voice was barely a whisper.

Lena’s heart thundered in her chest, again. That happened a lot when she was around Kara, though she was fairly sure Kara couldn't hear it this time.

"Good to know," Lena whispered, leaning in slightly towards the blonde woman. She was sure Kara moved at the same time, their eyes never wavering from each other, their hands moving to touch, craving it.

The moment, however, was ruined by Lena's ringing phone, both women jumping a little at the offending sound.

"Sorry," Lena mumbled as she fumbled for her phone and checked the caller ID. She cleared her throat. "I have to get this. Go sit down, I won’t take long."

Kara nodded, her heartbeat still erratic from whatever was about to happen just a second before, and shuffled to the couch, lowering herself slowly to a sitting position, a slight wince of discomfort crossing her face as she sat down.

Lena pursed her lips, watching Kara's barely veiled discomfort as she tried to make herself comfortable on the couch.

"This better be an emergency," Lena growled as she answered the call.

Kara looked over her shoulder at the CEO standing by her kitchen counter, eyes wide: she was sure whoever was on the other side of the line had just peed himself.  
The call ended quickly, and Lena joined Kara on the couch, carrying a pizza box and pot-stickers.

"Everything all right?" Kara asked softly as she reached for the smaller box. "You bought pot-stickers!"

Lena chuckled, pleased with Kara's happy smile. It seemed like forever since she'd last seen it and now, she realized how much she really missed it, how much she missed her best friend.

"Of course, I did. What sort of best friend do you think I am?"

Kara's smile widened, crinkling the corners of her eyes, as she leaned in to kiss Lena's cheek.

"The best of the best," Kara said softly, a smile still playing her lips.

Lena swallowed hard, her heart racing at the gentle contact. _She's going to be the death of me._

Kara pulled away far too quickly and proceeded to attack her box of pot-stickers. It seemed she was a little hungry after all.

"Do you want to watch something? I have Netflix." Kara looked hopefully at her beautiful best friend, the butterflies in stomach performing crazy stunts at what she was reading in those green eyes. _Oh, crap, I have to cut this out!_

"Sure. Whatever you feel like watching," Lena answered with a soft smile. 

She realized this was the first time she was at Kara's apartment to spend time with her; the first time she was having a meal with Kara on her mythical couch, the one her close friends knew all about, and yet she was still the only one left out. That hurt more than she was willing to admit, never once being invited to the famous game night, but she understood: Kara's friends were still wary of her, still suspicious of the local Luthor. Sometimes, it felt like she would never be able to shed off her Luthor reputation. A part of her firmly believed it would never happen. She was tired of being judged and paying for her family's madness.

"Lena."

Lena was pulled out of her reverie by a warm hand on her arm and a concerned sounding voice.

"Hm? Sorry, I spaced out. Can you repeat that?" Lena gave her an embarrassed smile.

"I can see that." Kara was watching her intently, concern marring her pale features. "Something wrong?"

Lena laughed self-deprecating.

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking this is the first time we share a meal here."

"Oh!" Kara looked away guiltily. "You’re right. That's my fault. I--"

Kara started to pull her hand away, but Lena held it in place.

"Kara," Lena interrupted her. "I understand. You already have your friends and it's not easy bringing an outsider, especially if it's one that everyone loves to hate."

"Lena, that's not--"

"It's all right, you don't have to justify yourself."

"No! Please, just listen to me." Kara's eyes shone with a fire that was usually associated with her alter ego. When she was sure Lena would listen without interrupting, she went on. "Yes, it's always a little awkward to bring in someone new to an established group of friends, but it's so rewarding when that awkwardness goes away, and you find yourself a new friend." Kara paused to gather her thoughts, trying to decide how much to tell Lena. "I-- The truth is, Lena, I’ve been planning to invite you to game night for the longest time, but then things just kept on happening and I kept delaying it, and I had no idea that you knew my secret identity, and that was always a major issue for me because I really wanted to tell you so badly, but--"

Warm fingers on her lips forced her to stop.

"You're rambling," Lena told her softly, a gentle smile playing her lips.

Kara blushed and cleared her throat. What was it about Lena Luthor that always made her lose control like that? Yes, she was a confessed rambler, and even that trait was something she had to keep well under control while impersonating her alter ego, but with Lena it just got out of control. Maybe it was because the woman never seemed to be annoyed by it, maybe it was because she just let her be, or maybe it was because she just made Kara nervous, not in a bad way, but just nervous.

"I wanted you all to myself," Kara admitted, her eyes cast down, her free hand fidgeting with the hem of her shirt.

Lena blinked at the woman in front of her.

"You did?"

Kara nodded, not daring to look at her best friend.

"It was selfish of me, I know, but... At first, I did it to protect you. You're right, my friends didn't like it that the two of us were becoming closer. Some still don’t, and I didn't want you to get hurt, because they can be pretty nasty when they're overprotective, and Rao knows they often go overboard with this 'Kara's oblivious' thing." Kara kept staring at her fidgeting hand, her lips pursed in clear discomfort. "I'm not as oblivious as they like to believe."

"I know you're not," Lena said softly.

Kara gave her a thankful smile.

"You're probably the only one, but that's fine with me."

"Why?"

Kara cleared her throat.

"Well, that's the sort of secret best friends share between them, right? Each other’s quirks and hidden traits."

Lena inhaled.

"I suppose. I've never had a best friend before, but I like the thought of sharing secrets with you only."

Kara smiled shyly.

"Me too." Kara finally looked at her best friend and reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers. "I'm sorry for keeping you from meeting my friends."

Lena looked down at their joined hands and breathed slowly, willing her silly heart to slow down. It felt so good, so right…

"No need to apologize, Kara, I understand. Besides, I'm glad you did." Lena forced her voice not to crack.

Kara's eyebrows scrunched together, her trademark crinkle making its appearance.

"I was selfish too. I'm very possessive of the time we spend together, just the two of us. Besides, I really wasn't ready to meet them yet."

Kara smiled warmly at her.

"Do you feel ready to meet them soon? I would really like that and I'm sure after everything that happened this week, their opinion of you changed."

"I'd like that," Lena replied honestly, a small smile gracing her lips.

"That's settled then!" Kara gave her a bright smile. "I'll let you know when."

Lena smiled back and allowed herself to relax as they ate in comfortable silence, their hands no longer touching, but their bodies closer than before, sharing a warmth that went beyond physical.

##

Without her powers, Kara ate as much as a regular human being, and was soon full and satisfied. Lena had put away what was left of the pizza and pot-stickers in the fridge and settled back on the couch to watch the show. It wasn't long before she felt Kara start to sleepily lean towards her.

"Looks like someone could use a nap." she teased gently. "Why don't you lie down, hm?"

Kara blinked her eyes open and sleepily looked up at her friend.

"I'm not sleepy, I'm just… relaxed."

Lena chuckled and couldn't stop herself from gently pushing a strand of blond hair behind a shapely ear. 

"Stop fighting it, Kara. You're exhausted and injured. You need rest."

Kara huffed knowing Lena was right, but she wanted to stay wake and just enjoy the younger woman's presence. Besides, she was a little wary of falling asleep, sure more nightmares would follow.

"Only if you keep me company." Kara countered, her bright blue eyes hopeful. Maybe with Lena close to her, she could sleep peacefully for a few hours.

Lena smiled at her, knowing she could hardly deny her anything.

"I'm not going anywhere, Kara. Someone has to keep an eye on you and I trust no one else but your sister, and she's not here."

Kara swallowed at the implications of what Lena was saying.

"Here, let me make it comfortable for you." Lena saved her from answering, as she got up from her spot on the couch.

"Lena, you don't have to..."

"Hush, Supergirl. Today I'm in charge." Lena used her best caring, but firm CEO voice, the one she had apparently developed for Kara only.

Lena returned to her spot carrying a small bag and sat down. "Lie down."

"Lie down with me."

"Kara, I--"

"Please?"

Lena's token protest was lost as she started to move so she could lie down on the couch, so that Kara would have to snuggle against her. _This is not a good idea._

"Here." Lena pulled something from her bag and placed it over them both, just as the blonde carefully proceeded to cuddle against her side, resting her head on Lena's shoulder.

Kara gasped at the softness of the blanket falling over her body.

"You brought your blanky..." she whispered, marveled.

Kara pulled the blanket closer to her face and gently burrowed her face to it, inhaling its sweet scent as she snuggled further into Lena's side, content. It smelled of Lena and it gave such a wonderful sense of peace to her soul, she felt like she was floating.

Lena smiled gently, her heart swelling with the love she could no longer deny she felt for the wonderful woman lying in her arms. How she'd gotten so lucky to have crossed paths with her she had no idea, but she was sure she would have to thank every entity and divinity she could come up with, even Rao - especially Rao. Maybe she should build him a temple…

Lena gently combed the blonde hair with her fingers, scratching the back of her head lightly, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I remembered you like it so much last time you went over to dinner, so I decided to bring it over to you."

Kara peeked at her from under blonde eyelashes, her eyes full of affection and something else that made Lena's heart flutter.

"Have I ever told you you're the best?"

Lena's smile widened.

"You might have mentioned it before."

"Did I? Good. I couldn't bear the thought of not letting you know." The corners of Kara's eyes crinkled in an unseen smile, her face mostly hidden by the blanket.

Lena chuckled.

"You flatter me all the time, Kara. My ego is always on cloud nine when you're around."

"I only speak the truth, Lena, you know that."

"I believe best friends are usually biased, Miss Danvers." Lena couldn't shake the smile from her face.

"Maybe, but as a reporter, Miss Luthor, I am bound by honor to always be unbiased." Kara failed miserably to stifle a yawn.

Lena chuckled.

"I can't argue with that." Lena kept her light massage on the blonde's scalp, purposely lowering her voice. "Are you hurting?"

"Just stiff..." Kara closed her eyes against her will. "You're putting me to sleep..."

"Oh, it's working? Good. That's what you get for being stubborn." Lena kissed her forehead and playfully pulled on a strand of hair.

Kara grinned sleepily.

"Thank you, for coming here."

"No other place I'd rather be right now," Lena admitted softly. "Sleep now. You need rest."

Kara snuggled impossibly closer, her free hand grabbing Lena's shirt at her side, Kara's head positioning closer to the CEO's heart. It wasn't the clear sound she was used to listen to with her super hearing, but Lena's heart had a rhythm that was unique, almost like a fingertip, and she was now only beginning to learn its different cadences and all its meanings. There was only one other person she had ever bothered to learn to 'heart-read' and that was Alex.

She felt as Lena pulled the blanket closer around her shoulders and allowed herself to drift away in a fuzzy sense of peace and belonging, she had never felt before. Why couldn't she stay here forever - it felt like home.

 _You are home._ Her mind supplied happily.

##

Lena woke up sometime later feeling a bit hungry. Carefully, she disentangled herself from her blonde octopus - Kara was such a cuddler even in her sleep. Lena gave her a fond smile and kissed her forehead before leaving her warm spot. Kara was completely out, she knew, her breathing deep and even. She didn’t even stir when she left the couch.

So, it really was a surprise when she returned to the couch to see Kara on the throes of a nightmare, senseless, mumbled words falling from her parted lips, her brow furrowed in obvious distress; hands clenching and unclenching on the soft blanket, breathing rapid and uneven.

"Kara, honey, wake up," Lena called out to her softly, her hand gently rubbing an arm, careful not to scare her awake.

“No…” Kara mumbled, her body shaking with the horror of her dreams. “N-no…”

“Kara,” Lena called out again, stifling a gasp as Kara’s hand clenched painfully around her arm. “Sweetie, you’re having a nightmare.”

“N-no… I… No…” Kara’s body jerked awake, half sitting up on her couch, a silent cry lingering on her lips. Tears fell down her face, her breathing rapid and her eyes wide with terror.

“Kara,” Lena called out softly, her hand still soothingly rubbing her arm, “honey, look at me.”

Kara complied, recognizing her voice, but more tears fell from her eyes and a hand covered her mouth to keep the sobs from escaping.

“Sweetie, it was just a dream. You’re safe.” Lena gently tugged at her arm, trying to pull her closer. 

Kara’s resistance evaporated when she felt Lena’s arms wrap around her shoulders, the sobs she was desperately holding inside violently wracking her body.

Lena closed her eyes in sympathy, feeling her friend’s distress deep in her soul, and pulled her closer against herself. Kara buried her face in the younger woman’s chest and cried. 

Lena held her tight, rubbing her back in soothing circles, while mumbling soft words of comfort. She wondered how often Kara had these nightmares and if it was something related to the reason Kara sought her out for comfort not that long ago. She remembered the woman already looked thinner back then, the dark bags under her eyes in stark contrast against her pale skin, probably from not sleeping well. 

Today, Kara Danvers would not hide from her.

Lena waited patiently until the sobs subsided and Kara seemed to calm down. Kara had her fists closed in a tight grip around Lena’s shirt, the spot where her head rested on Lena’s chest soaked with her tears.

“Better?” Lena asked gently, her soothing never stopping.

Kara nodded faintly against her chest, her body still trembling; her breathing still ragged.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

Kara shook her head quickly.

“Kara…”

“…please don’t make me…” Kara begged, her voice hoarse and small from crying.

Lena sighed unhappy.

“Kara, whatever’s bothering, you can’t keep it bottle up inside like this. It’s hurting you.” Just as she said those words, she knew insisting was not the way to get Kara to open up. She needed her to relax, to feel safe first. “You know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Kara nodded against her chest.

“Are you going to make me force it out of you? Because I can, just so you know.”

That caught Kara’s attention, despite herself.

“Think you can best Supergirl, huh?” Kara rasped out, her head finally lifting from her hiding place, her eyes red and puffy from crying.

“Oh, I know I’m no match for Supergirl, physically, but I have other equally effective… methods.” Lena raised a challenging eyebrow, a sexy smile slowly making its way to her face, her eyes shining with mirth.

Kara blinked at her, but rose to the challenge, allowing herself to momentarily push the terror of her nightmares to the back of her mind, trusting Lena to make it better.

“I’m not easy to convince, Miss Luthor, if that’s what you’re implying.”

Lena kept smiling, her eyes locked with trusting, if still terrified eyes. _I have to make this right. She needs me to._

“I wouldn’t dream of it, Miss Danvers.”

“Zor-El,” Kara said softly.

“What?”

“Zor-El. Kara Zor-El, that’s my real name.”

Lena’s eyes softened.

“Miss Zor-El it is.”

Kara saw the wickedness in those green eyes but wasn’t quick to react before light fingers brushed her side and tickled her. Kara squealed, outraged.

“Y-you tickled me!” she spluttered, eyes wide, all remnants of terror and distress gone from her eyes.

“Yes, ma’am, I did.” Lena was grinning, finding Kara’s reaction utterly amusing.

“I am not ticklish!”

Again, Lena’s fingers moved faster than Kara could stop them and tickled her again, earning her another squeal.

“You seem quite ticklish to me, Miss Zor-El.”

“You take that back!”

Lena’s grin widened. “Make me.”

Kara narrowed her eyes, and before Lena could even think of defending herself, started a tickling war that soon had them both laughing and gasping for air in each other’s arms.

“Oh God, that was so much fun…” Lena gasped in between laughs, her eyes full of laughing tears.

Somehow, during their fight, Kara ended up straddling Lena, her head now resting on her chest as she still tried to catch her breath.

“It sure was…” she breathed out, finally looking up at her friend. “You always know how to make me feel better, Lena. Thank you.”

Lena’s smile faltered when she saw the look in those blue eyes, her hair disheveled from their playing and her cheeks flushed from laughter and looking more beautiful than ever to Lena’s eyes.

“It comes with the job description: always make your bestie feel good.”

Kara chuckled and started to disentangle herself from her friend, sitting on the couch instead. She felt a sharp twinge on her back from their rough playing but kept her face impassive, so Lena wouldn’t notice.

“Are you hungry? I can warm us some food. There’s plenty still.”

Lena shifted so she was sitting as well and gave her a sheepish look.

“I ate already, sorry. I was hungrier than I thought.” Maybe from hardly eating at all these past few days, Lena. “I was just returning to the couch when you had the nightmare.”

“Oh!” Kara’s brows crinkled. So, she wasn’t with me all the time? “That’s all right, Lena. I’m sure you didn’t eat properly these past days.”

Lena blushed, caught.

“I-- I was worried about you.” She finally admitted, her eyes down. “You know my stomach feels upset when I’m worried.”

Kara nodded slowly.

“I’m sorry I caused you so much trouble.” Kara gave her a wan smile and slowly shuffled to the kitchen.

“Kara, just tell me what you want, and I’ll take care of it.” Lena jumped to her feet and rushed to the kitchen. 

“It’s all right, Lena. I can do this. I’m not an invalid.” Kara gave her a smile to take out the sting but didn’t quite managed it.

Lena sighed.

“Kara, just go sit down and I’ll take care of this. Let me do this for you.”

“Lena…”

“Just humor me, please?” Lena pleaded gently.

Somehow, Kara’s humor had turned somber again and she couldn’t help but feel it was her fault.

“Le—”

“Please, let me take care of you.” Lena slowly shifted closer to Kara and gently palmed her face. “I’ve been so worried about you. Please, just let me take care of you today.”

Kara felt the sting of tears. Rao, she’d been trying to cry for days, and now that Lena was here with her, she was making a spectacle of herself. She had to cut this out!  
Mirroring Lena, Kara palmed her face as well.

“And who’s going to take care of you, Lena? You’ve been running yourself ragged for Rao knows how long on my account. I can’t have that.”

Lena’s breath caught at the worry and care she read in the superhero’s eyes.

“You will,” she whispered. “You always do. Better than anyone else.”

Kara swallowed, her lips quivering just slightly.

“Let’s make a deal.” Lena touched the other side of her face to make sure she had her full attention. “We take care of each other, because that’s what friends do, but today, please let me take care of you. You’ve been through so much these past weeks. Let me help carry some of your burden.”

Kara blinked at her. She understood what was not being said, what was being asked of her.

“Will you let me?”

“Do you know what you’re asking?” Kara rasped.

“Yes,” Lena answered, her eyes unflinching, her voice confident. 

She was asking Kara to let her in, to be allowed inside where probably only her sister had ever dwelled.

Kara hesitated, but those penetrating green eyes held her gaze unwavering, almost as if demanding entrance and she was tired of keeping her outside, so tired.

Kara slowly nodded, deciding to open the door and let her in, not because Lena was demanding it, but because Kara Zor-El wanted to.

Lena gave a thankful smile and pulled her into her arms.

“Thank you…” she whispered in the blonde’s ear.

Kara returned the hug and pulled her tight against her chest before shuffling back to her spot on the couch, leaving Lena to heat up dinner.

##

They ate in silence while watching TV, but it wasn’t long before Lena realized Kara was playing with her food, most of it still on her plate, something Lena thought she would never witness; Kara basically worshipped food.

She knew Kara was upset and stubbornly refused to talk about it, and trying to get her to talk only made her clam up, and—

“There… There was this building that was hit by one of the first battleships that attacked us,” Kara started suddenly, her eyes focused on the untouched food on her plate.

Kara’s voice sounded so quiet and disembodied, Lena almost missed it. Quietly, as not to disturb what she realized was a unique moment, Lena turned off the TV and placed her plate on the coffee table, so she could give Kara her full, undivided attention. Kara needed her, and she would not fail her.

Kara seemed to hesitate and closed her eyes briefly. A warm hand on her arm made her open her eyes, still not looking at Lena, but the warmth coursing through her arms gave her courage.

“Many fled the building and I managed to take a few more out and put out some fires, but…” Kara paused for a moment, seemingly lost in her memories. “…there was this apartment, almost at the top… I heard cries for help and I flew up and found three kids trying to pull their mother from underneath a fallen beam. She was trapped and begging them to go, but they wouldn’t let go of her; they wouldn’t leave their mother behind.”

She had to stop again, her eyes unfocused, a frown on her face, lost in her memories.

Carefully, Lena removed Kara’s plate from her hands and set it next to her own, sensing Kara might be on the verge of an emotional meltdown.

“When they saw me, their eyes lit up with hope.” she tried to smile but didn’t quite managed. “They shouted ‘Supergirl’s here, mom! She’s going to save us!’, but I saw the truth in her eyes when she smiled at me, Lena.” Kara’s lower lip poked out quivery, her eyes filling with tears, as her fingers started fidgeting. “I wanted to take them all away from there. I tried, but the fire was out of control, the walls were collapsing all around us and I couldn’t move the beam without causing the apartment to become more unstable, and they were four… They were four, Lena, and I couldn’t take them all, not safely…” 

A lone tear fell, and she lifted a trembling hand to clean it, inhaling a ragged breath, attempting to control her emotions.

“The mother, Anna, she begged me to take the children away from there, to save them. She wanted to… to die knowing her babies where safe… She whispered those words knowing they wouldn’t hear them, but I would.” Another tear fell, and she almost lost what little control she had on her emotions when she felt Lena scoot closer, the CEO’s hand finding hers and their fingers intertwining. “She had to be the first to be taken down, because I x-rayed her, and I saw the damage; she didn’t have much time, but she kept begging me to save her children and I-- I had to choose and I chose them…”

Her eyes blurred when she felt Lena’s arm circle her shoulders, pulling her close in silent support.

“I took the kids as fast as I could and brought them down and… I was on my up… I was on my way up, Lena, and it exploded… The whole top floor exploded before I could get to her.” Kara’s hand flew to her mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut as fresh tears poured out. “I left her there… I left her there to die alone…” she whispered brokenly. “I’m such a fraud!”

“No, no Kara,” Lena whispered fiercely, her eyes full of tears for her friend’s pain. “You did everything right, everything. You allowed her to die peacefully, knowing her children were safe, because you saved them. You were faced with a very hard choice, Kara, and you made the right call.”

“But I couldn’t save her,” Kara moaned, her shoulders shaking with silent sobs.

“I know it’s hard, but you can’t save everyone, sweetheart.” Lena pulled her closer and kissed her head. “Please, don’t do this to yourself, Kara. You are a hero. You saved thousands of lives; you saved those children’s lives.”

“I left their mother to die! I… I should’ve saved her. I should’ve stopped her from making such an awful decision.” Kara tried to disentangle herself from Lena’s arms, but the CEO was stronger than she looked and held on tight until Kara subsided, defeated. “I should’ve been able to save them from watching their mother die, from watching their whole world blown away to pieces!”

Lena closed her eyes, her lips tight, as understanding dawned on her.

“Is that what happened to you?” she asked softly, dreading the answer.

The strangled cry that left Kara’s lips was more than enough answer. The distraught woman sagged in her arms, no longer having the energy to keep fighting her emotions, desperately clinging to Lena as she cried herself to exhaustion.

Lena pulled her onto her lap, holding her close against her chest, her own tears falling as she mumbled comforting words to her hear, her hands never ceasing their comforting touching, even when Kara’s tears dried out, her breathing stuttering silently.

Lena kissed her forehead, safely cradling her.

“How do you feel?” she asked softly, keeping her voice low.

“My head hurts…” Kara admitted, her voice raspy and hoarse from crying.

“Oh, sweetie…” Lena rested her cheek against Kara’s warm forehead, lightly scratching her scalp. “Let me get you…”

“No,” Kara clenched her hand tighter against Lena’s shirt, burying her face on her neck. “Don’t leave…”

“I won’t. I won’t ever leave you.” It was a promise.

Lena pulled the discarded blanket around Kara’s body, creating a perfect, warm cocoon. That seemed to calm Kara and the blonde snuggled closer, sighing in contentment, her eyes closed.

The vice grip that had been constricting her chest for weeks to the point of making it hard breathe, was finally loose. She still felt a pang deep in her soul, the pain of losing her parents, her planet, her people; the shame of not being able to save that woman, of leaving those children orphans. That would forever weigh on her soul, but, right now, all she felt was relief; all she felt was the care and the safety that surrounded her ever since Lena Luthor walked inside her apartment.

She should think about this, she knew. She should put some serious thought about why Lena Luthor made her feel the way she did, but a part of her feared dwelling into that. She didn’t want to lose her best friend. She didn’t want to push her away.

She would be lost without her.

“I called you, but you weren’t there…” Kara whispered, her eyes still closed, a small frown on her face.

Lena frowned.

“You called me? When?”

“When I woke up… at med-bay.” Kara refused to open her eyes and move from her comfy spot against Lena. “I don’t remember much, but I remember I called you.”

She was sure she was still powerless, but she certainly could hear Lena’s heart hammering in her chest, loud and clear.

“You did?”

Kara nodded against her neck.

“Why weren’t you there?”

Lena closed eyes as the softly spoken words left Kara’s lips, her voice small and disappointed.

“I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I tried to stay at the DEO, but they wouldn’t let me.”

Kara was silent, her jaw tightening slightly.

“But Alex…”

“…Alex was too busy keeping you alive to think about me, Kara, and even though not being there with you, not knowing what was going on, nearly killed me, I don’t hold it against her. She prioritized you and kept you alive, and that’s all that matters to me now.”

Kara was silent again. She knew Lena was right, but she couldn’t help but feel she would’ve handled her recovery a lot better if Lena had been around.

“Guess I’ll have to talk to them about making an exception for you at the DEO.” a touch on her cheek made her open her eyes and look up, to gaze into misty green eyes. “I always want you there with me, Lena.”

Kara hesitated, doubt suddenly creeping up on her. She avoided thinking about what her feelings for Lena were really about, but then her heart had a way of bringing it all up, forcing her to deal with it.

“Am I asking too much of you?”

Lena slowly shook her head. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Eyes searching Kara’s still puffy eyes, Lena tried again.

“I need to ask something of you.” she whispered. “Something I never asked anyone before. Ever.”

Kara felt her stomach clench at those familiar words, anticipation building in the pit of her stomach.

“Anything, Lena, you know that,” she replied exactly as Lena had, not so long ago, willing her voice not to break. “What is it you need of me?”

Lena smiled nervously at her, finding it endearing that Kara remembered her exact words. She drew in a deep breath, hand still cupping Kara’s cheek.

“Can I kiss you?”

Kara was sure her heart stopped beating, her mind going blank for a scary moment.

“Yes…”

She knew it was her voice, it sounded like her voice, but she was sure her brain was incapable of forming any words, so that couldn’t have been her, right? 

Lena’s fingers lightly caressed her face, the CEO biting her lower lip nervously as she slowly shifted closer, giving her enough time to change her mind. Lena stopped just a breath away from her lips, her breathing anxious, her eyes searching for any hint of doubt.

Kara slowly parted her lips inviting, waiting, and when soft, warm lips finally touched hers in the gentlest of kisses, her heart soared for the first time in her life.

Kara let out a small gasp of wonder against Lena’s exploring lips. How was it possible that just one kiss, a wonderful one, could make her feel this way? She had goosebumps from head to toes, her heart jumping wildly in her chest, her hands shaking slightly.

Kara’s hand made its way to Lena’s sharp chin and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. A soft moan escaped the dark-haired woman’s lips, her hand curling at the back of the blonde’s head, loosing herself for a long, wonderful moment in the sweet lips that she’d been craving for so long.

Lena slowly broke off the kiss and pulled away, searching Kara’s face eagerly, looking for any sign that she’d done wrong, but found none.

Ever so slowly, blue eyes, glistening with tears, opened to greet her. 

“I’ve been waiting for this for so long…” Kara whispered, her voice quivering slightly.

Lena smiled lovingly at her superhero.

“You’re not the only, Kara.” 

Lena pulled her to a tight hug, needing to feel her close, hoping this wasn’t just another dream, where she would wake up in her bed, all alone, only the craving in her heart to keep her company.

Kara cuddled eagerly against Lena.

“I’m so glad you came, Lena.”

“Me too.”

Lena smiled fondly, her lips brushing the blonde’s hair.

She would have to order a box of her favorite scotch to offer agent Alex Danvers. Hell, the woman deserved a lifetime supply.

“How did you know I was home? Winn told you?” Kara asked, her voice sounding sleepy.

“No, your sister did. She paid me a visit today.”

“Oh!” Kara frowned. “Why?”

“To let me know that you were all right and home, and all alone.”

Kara smiled. Her sister was the best sister in the whole universe. In all of them.

“Kara?”

“Hum?” Kara hummed contently, a sleepy smile still playing her lips.

“I’m making you a new suit.”

“You are? Cool!” Kara grinned at her. “You’re the best.”

Lena leaned down and enjoyed the simple pleasure of kissing those sweet, pouty lips.

“With pants.” she whispered between kisses.

Kara chuckled against her lips. She sensed a possessive streak in Lena and she liked the thought of that. She liked the thought of belonging to Lena Luthor.  
“Yes, ma’am.”

Lena gave a sexy smile and proceed to kiss her again, just because she could.

##  
The End.


End file.
